


Scorpia's Choice

by DividedWeFall88



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Badass Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DividedWeFall88/pseuds/DividedWeFall88
Summary: This story asks the question, what if Scorpia defended her friend Entrapta when Catra tried to stab the prehensile haired Princess in the back during Episode 4 of Season 3 (Moment of Truth).  What would the consequences be of Scorpia siding with Entrapta instead of Catra, and what kind of butterfly effect would that have on the world around them?





	1. Scorpia's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This story is a bit of an experiment for me. I have written a number of fanfics and short stories in the past but nothing recent. Until the end of Season 3 inspired me to write this. Each chapter focuses on a specific character and one (or more) important Choices that they have to make.
> 
> The story begins during the Moment of Truth Episode (episode 4 Season 3), and even contains quotes from that episode. But after the first chapter it completely diverges from canon.

Although remarkably naïve and good natured for somebody who grew up in the Horde, Scorpia was not stupid. 

The scorpion woman had noticed how vicious and erratic her friend Catra had become recently (especially since returning from the Crimson Wastes). The feline woman had never truly gotten over the neglect, humiliation, and abuse she had suffered at Shadow Weaver’s hands. Hating and fearing the cruel witch, yet at the same time desperately longing for the love and approval of the only mother she had ever known.

But even though Catra had defeated and replaced Shadow Weaver, the magical parasite still refused to acknowledge her least favorite’s child’s achievements. Continuing to focus her energies on the favored child, Adora. In spite of the fact that Adora had abandoned and turned against both the Horde and Shadow Weaver. 

Only seeming to acknowledge Catra’s existence in order to humble, humiliate, and hurt the catgirl.

Even after Shadow Weaver had been stripped of her position, power, and imprisoned, Catra had still tried reaching out one final time. Trying to earn her mother’s love and approval. Even risking the wrath of Hordak himself to give Shadow Weaver a bit of comfort before the alien dictator sent the sorceress to Beast Island. And Shadow Weaver had repaid that kindness by tricking Catra into helping her escape, abandoning her ‘daughter’ and the Horde itself (despite raising Catra to believe that loyalty to the Horde was the greatest virtue), and leaving Catra to face Hordak’s wrath herself.

That had led to Catra losing her position as Second-in-Command of the Horde and being sent on a suicide mission to retrieve First One’s technology in the desolate Crimson Wastes. But thanks to Scorpia’s help the mission ended in success rather than death. Moreover, the scorpion woman saw Catra happy for the first time.

Catra seemed to thrive in the lawless and chaotic Crimson Wastes. A place where strength and bravado counted for everything, the catgirl quickly demonstrating both as she defeated and replaced the fearsome Tung Lasher.

But then the scorpion-woman and catgirl had come across Adora and her friends again. Catra couldn’t let go of the fact that Adora (who had been her only friend and protector growing up) had abandoned both the Horde and her personally. The desire to defeat the ‘treacherous’ Adora had become an obsession for the feline warrior. 

Fortunately for Catra, Adora remained as predictable as always. Thanks to Scorpia and her new allies, it was easy for the cunning Catra to track down, ambush, and capture Adora. 

In the aftermath of a victory over her rival/ex-best friend, surrounded by her new minions, and away from the toxic environment that she had grown up in, Catra became happy for the first time since Scorpia had met the catgirl. The older Force Captain loved seeing this more friendly and carefree side of the girl that she (not so) secretly adored. Prompting Scorpia to suggest that, instead of going back to the Horde, where they would have to serve under Hordak (whose last action towards Catra was sending her on what was supposed to be a suicide mission), they stay in the Crimson Wastes. Where Catra could be free, and they could be together.

The idea of simply abandoning her dreams of glory and vengeance (through the Horde) seemed to shock Catra. Giving Scorpia an excuse about needing to ‘check on the prisoner’ as she literally and metaphorically retreated from the scorpion-woman and her troubling notions.

Then Adora told Catra the worst thing that she could.

“Shadow Weaver is in Brightmoon.”

Shadow Weaver had left Catra for Adora. 

Despite the fact that Catra had remained loyal whereas Adora had fled to the enemy, despite the fact that Adora had rejected the position of Force Captain while Catra had embraced it, and even though Catra had tried to convince Hordak to spare Shadow Weaver’s life and when that didn’t work attempted to comfort the sorceress before Shadow Weaver was scheduled to be sent to her death, the manipulative witch still preferred the blonde haired golden girl. 

And that worst part of it was, that for a little while, Shadow Weaver had acted as though Catra had finally earned her respect and affection, playing on the teenager’s insecurity and longing for parental love. Finally treating Catra more like a daughter than an unwanted nuisance. But when Catra returned to Shadow Weaver’s cell a few hours later to brainstorm with the witch so that they could find a way to convince Hordak to spare the older woman’s life, she found only an illusion of Shadow Weaver (who had used the ‘trinket’ she asked Catra to get for her as reminder of better times, to escape).

The respect and affection that Shadow Weaver had shown Catra before abandoning her and the Horde had been nothing more than self-serving lies to manipulate the teenager into feeling sorry for the ‘old powerless woman’ so that she would retrieve Shadow Weaver’s Sorcerer’s Guild badge (which contained just enough magic to allow the witch to escape). For her misguided act of mercy Catra was suffocated unconscious, imprisoned, stripped of her rank, and sent on a suicide mission. 

The world seemed to fade around her as Catra became consumed by her rage. Catra’s furious mood at odds with the festive atmosphere of her followers, who were still celebrating the great victory that they had achieved under the catgirl’s leadership. Looking enraged yet on the verge of tears as she stared up at Scorpia and told her “we are going back…we are going to open a portal…and we are going to crush them all.”

Since then Catra had only gotten worse. Even returning to the Fright Zone in triumph and presenting Hordak with the spoils of victory, Adora and her magical sword, appeared to give Catra no real satisfaction. Despite the fact that the Sword of Protection was the key to opening a portal to Hordak’s home dimension. Enabling the GALACTIC Horde to send near limitless reinforcements to Hordak. Guaranteeing their victory and Catra’s place in history.

But all Catra cared about was beating Adora and Shadow Weaver.

When Shadow Weaver returned to the Fright Zone literally hand in hand with a PRINCESS (the very thing she had taught Catra to despise) the feline warrior didn’t hesitate to take them on. Catra didn’t retreat or call for reinforcements. Desperate to prove to the sorceress that she wasn’t weak, powerless, or afraid anymore.  
That she WASN’T worthless.

But Shadow Weaver’s ruthless skills combined with Princess Glimmer’s raw power was too much for Catra. Quickly overwhelming the Horde soldier despite her agility, training, and experience dealing with Shadow Weaver. 

When the old sorceress had Catra helpless and on her knees before the witch (a painfully familiar sensation to the teenager) she even had the gall to say “Catra, there’s no need for us to be enemies…I can help you…I can offer you a way out.”

When Catra tearfully rejected her mother’s latest attempt at manipulation, and defiantly declared “were going to open that portal…and then there will be nothing left of you or the Princesses” the woman who raised her responded by trying to literally crush Catra to death with her dark powers. Only Princess Glimmer’s faltering strength and the timely intervention of an ally allowed Catra to escape with her life.

Now Catra has entered Princess Entrapta’s laboratory. Angrily shoving Scorpia aside as she grabs the genius inventor and demands to know “why aren’t you in Hordak’s lab?”

The usually talkative inventor is briefly tongue tied in the face of Catra’s anger. Closing her eyes as the Horde soldier continues to rant.

“There’s no time…we need to fire up the portal machine.”

But for once Entrapta isn’t willing to go along with Catra. Even though she tends to be dangerously reckless when it comes to her experiments, her most recent tests have confirmed that opening the portal would be too insanely risky even for her. Replying passionately “we can’t…opening a portal right now will be disastrous…it’s going to collapse and take us all with it.”

Then the prehensible haired woman says the worst thing that she could to Catra.

“Adora was right.”

“Adora was right” Catra repeats with a hysterical laugh.

Scorpia looks at the catgirl with concern. She was a little hurt a moment ago when Catra violently shoved her aside, but that kind of behavior wasn’t that far outside the norm (for Catra or Horde soldiers in general). This was different though.

The catgirl’s hair and eyes were wild, grimacing as she breathed heavily. Appearing on the edge of a nervous breakdown as she continued to rant “Adora gets everything she wants…but not this time…this time I am going to win.”

The red armored Force Captain honestly didn’t know what Catra was capable of in this frenzied state. Cautiously moving towards her two friends. Getting ready to intervene if necessary.  
Fortunately, Catra is too focused on Entrapta to really notice. While the only other person in the lab, New Kyle (the goat-woman that Catra had recruited in the Crimson Wastes and brought back to the Fright Zone) had all her attention on Catra and Entrapta. Seemingly engrossed by the spectacle of an impending fight.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT IT TAKES…WE ARE OPENING THAT PORTAL NOW!” Catra continued to rant. Appearing to become more enraged with every word.

“NO I WON’T! I need to tell Hordak he’ll understand” Entrapta yelled in denial as she moved to go find Hordak. 

In one swift movement Catra grabbed her stun baton, turned it on, and tried to stab Princess Entrapta in the back with the weapon. But Scorpia couldn’t allow her to hurt Entrapta. Knocking the stun baton out of Catra’s hand with one powerful swipe of her right claw, tossing the weapon across the room.

Catra turned on Scorpia in a fury. Snarling in rage as she slashed at the taller woman with her claws. Only Scorpia’s armored exoskeleton preventing the claws from sinking deep into her flesh.  
The scorpion-woman acted as instinct and experience had taught her react to such an obvious threat. Hitting Catra with her stinger and pumping her venom into the much smaller girl’s body. Feeling a surge of regret as Catra falls, catching her before the much smaller woman can hit the ground.

“Were your friends please stop acting like this” Scorpia pleaded as she caught Catra.

“WHAT’RE YOU DOING!” New Kyle yelled in anger and confusion. Rushing over to her fallen leader’s side.

Only to be tripped by Entrapta’s prehensible hair. Another pigtail of pink hair simultaneously grabbing Catra’s dropped stun baton. Using it shock New Kyle unconscious as she tried to get up.

To Scorpia’s surprise Catra was able to resist her venom enough to stay conscious. Something virtually no one (and certainly no person as small as Catra) had been able to do before. Weakly jerking her body back and forth as she quietly raved.

“Damn you Scorpia don’t you understand we have to open the portal so we can to beat them!”

“But why Catra?” Scorpia asked softly.

“Because if I can’t beat Adora and Shadow Weaver that means that she was right about me…that I am worthless” Catra said weakly as a single tear ran down her cheek. Finally losing consciousness in Scorpia’s arms. The rage and adrenaline no longer enough to fight against the venom coursing through her body.

Scorpia found that she was crying too as she gently laid Catra on the floor. Wishing that she could cure all the hatred, hurt, and self-loathing in her friend. But not knowing if that was even possible.

“Well that was disturbing…now what?” Entrapta asked as she moved over to Scorpia’s side.

Scorpia took a moment to compose herself then she replied, “we need to…tie up Catra and New Kyle until we can convince Hordak not to activate the portal…we need to make sure nobody turns on the machine.”

But Scorpia didn’t move after she finished speaking. Staring mournfully down at Catra. Wishing that she could let her Wildcat have the victory over Shadow Weaver and Adora that she so desperately wanted. But knowing that letting Catra have her way this time would be madness.

However, Entrapta wasn’t paying attention to her friends’ drama anymore. Staring at an image on one of her monitors of Shadow Weaver, Princess Glimmer, and Bow making they’re way through the corridors of the building. Seemingly heading towards Hordak’s inner sanctum.

“Oh no according to my analysis Adora’s friends are most likely here to rescue her and destroy the portal machine!” Princess Entrapta exclaimed as she used her hands and hair to work various controls near her monitors.

“But don’t we want to destroy the portal machine?” Scorpia asked as she looked for something to tie Catra up with. Finally settling on what appeared to be synthetic rope (but was actually spare electrical cables).

NO! we just need to make sure it isn’t activated right now there’s no need to destroy all my hard work…besides my lab partner Hordak is there and I don’t want him to get hurt” Entrapta explained as she sent an electronic message to Hordak telling him why they couldn’t risk activating the portal yet. Simultaneously sending a message to all the nearby Horde droids to deploy in order to block all the routes between where Shadow Weaver and her allies currently were and Hordak’s lab.

“Sorry” Scorpia murmured to Catra as she bound her as gently as possible. Putting the unconscious catgirl on an examination table with some pillows and blankets. Then binding New Kyle in a much more businesslike manner.

“We need to go to Hordak’s lab now! If Adora’s friends get past Emily’s siblings and accidently activate the portal it would be catastrophic! you will need to keep them away from me and Hordak while we carefully disable the device” Entrapta said frantically as she gestured wildly with her prehensile hair.

Scorpia gave Catra one last longing look before following Entrapta out of the lab.

Thinking to herself “it’s better this way…Catra will be safer here than she would be fighting Shadow Weaver…the more distance between her and that witch the better.”

*****

Shadow Weaver, Bow, and Glimmer were finding it impossible to make it to Hordak’s lab. Every way there was guarded by an overwhelming number of Entrapta’s enhanced Horde war droids. The trio had barely managed to survive their last encounter with one of the killer robots (Shadow Weaver’s robes still smoldering from the droid’s attempt to burn her alive with a flamethrower, apparently Entrapta had designated the sorceress a priority target).

Fortunately for them a regular Horde soldier had accompanied the last group of droids and foolishly announced his presence by demanding their surrender. After Bow captured the man with one of his trick arrows, Shadow Weaver used her dark sorcery to rip the location of the command and control center for the enhanced war droids straight out of his mind. Leaving him a drooling wreck on the floor.

“Is he going to be all right?” Bow asked as the archer stared into the fallen enemy’s disturbingly blank eyes.

“He will survive and might even recover enough someday to be functional” Shadow Weaver said dismissively as she walked towards her new goal.

“Now come children…the longer were here the more reinforcements will arrive from the rest of the Fright Zone…we need to destroy those droids now” the magical parasite said impatiently as she walked in the direction of Entrapta’s laboratory. Completely ignoring the Horde soldier (who had once trained under and even looked up to her) whose mind she had wrecked.

Bow and Glimmer traded concerned looks. Under normal circumstances they wouldn’t tolerate even an ally behaving this way. But they were in the heart of enemy territory, Adora was in trouble, and the fate of the world was at stake.

So, Glimmer simply said “we need her right now Bow.”

“I know that doesn’t mean I have to like it” the archer replied.

Then the old friends followed Shadow Weaver even deeper into the heart of the Horde.

*****

Luckily for Princess Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, and Bow, with most of the Horde’s available war droids and soldiers deployed around Hordak’s inner sanctum, Entrapta’s lab was lightly defended. They easily defeated the few droids and soldiers in the area. In fact, when they got to the laboratory, no one appeared to be there.

“Ok so activate the robots self-destructs” Princess Glimmer said as they entered the lab.

Shadow Weaver looked at the array of monitors and control panels with uncertainty. While she had used the Horde’s robotic forces for many different missions and even campaigns during her time as Hordak’s Second-in-Command, she had always relied on technicians and other underlings to actually control the machines. Magic was her area of expertise, not advanced technology like this.

“You don’t know how do you?” Glimmer said with the kind of smugness only a young aristocrat could muster.

“Of course I do” Shadow Weaver said indignantly.

But Bow DID know technology. So, while the dark sorceress and the pink Princess were starting to argue, he examined the control panel and monitor next to him. Touching the keyboard to bring up some programs, analyzing the data in front of him as he thought about what he needed to do. Exclaiming “and done!” as he turned off all of Entrapta’s enhanced war droids.

As the two women looked at him, he explained “I activated the robots sleep modes which turns everything even their wireless communicators off…Entrapta will have to manually restart them all.”

“Why didn’t you have them attack Horde soldiers or simply self-destruct like we came here to do?” Shadow Weaver asked she loomed over him.

“Sleep mode was the only thing that wasn’t password protected” Bow said with a shrug.

“Guys look at this” Glimmer said, having finally noticed the sleeping form of Catra in a corner of the lab.

“And someone gift wrapped her for us how…thoughtful” Shadow Weaver replied as she looked at the electrical cables binding Catra’s arms and legs.

“We should take her with us” Shadow Weaver said as a scheme began to form in her mind.

“We can’t drag her with us while were fighting!” Glimmer protested.

“Catra is friends with Force Captain Scorpia and Princess Entrapta…who will hesitate to use things like flamethrowers on us if their friend is in the line of fire” Shadow Weaver said reasonably.

“But why is she tied up?...something feels off about this” Bow replied.

“As Second-in-Command of the Horde Catra has many enemies…such as lower ranking soldiers who resent her authority or crave her position, enemies of the Horde, and of course those who hate Catra personally…any one of them could have done this” Shadow Weaver explained.

The dark sorceress eerily glided across the floor to Catra’s position. Gently placing a hand on Catra’s head as the teenager stirred uneasily in her sleep. Catra flinching away from the touch as she slowly woke up.

“Besides Glimmer think of how impressed your mother will be if YOU present her with the Horde Force Commander as a spoil of victory after this battle” Shadow Weaver said. Tempting Glimmer with a vision of the respect and recognition she wanted from her mother for a long time.

Then the sorceress turned to Bow and used a different tact.

“Bow you know how much Adora hates fighting Catra…imagine how much it would help her if we could remove her childhood friend from the fight” Shadow Weaver argued with false sympathy.

“I suppose” Bow replied uncertainly.

As Glimmer agreed too Shadow Weaver thought about how much she was enjoying life outside the Horde. People like Bow and Glimmer, who had not gone through the training and hardships of growing up and living in the Horde, were so delightfully gullible.

At that point Catra woke up enough to notice Shadow Weaver looming over her. Attempting to get up and attack the witch. Only to realize that she was tied up with electrical cable. Bound and completely helpless before her childhood tormentor.

“NO! not you not like this” Catra moaned in despair.

“Its going to be just like old times Catra” Shadow Weaver practically purred as she stroked Catra’s large ears. Smiling beneath her mask as the teenager began to quietly weep.

*****

With all of Entrapta’s enhanced war droids disabled getting to Hordak’s lab was much easier. Of course there were still pretty of droids in the Horde’s vast army of robots that Princess Entrapta hadn’t upgraded yet. But the mad genius had naturally focused on upgrading the droids near her laboratory (and Hordak’s center of power) first. Leaving only ordinary soldiers to defend Hordak’s inner sanctum, who were no match for Shadow Weaver, Princess Glimmer, and Bow (especially after they rejoined with the Princesses Perfuma, Frosta, and Mermista, who had gotten separated from them after the whole group came to the Fright Zone to rescue Adora and stop Hordak from activating the portal).

“Pathetic” Shadow Weaver said coldly as she telekinetically hurled the last soldier between her and Hordak’s lab against a wall with bone shattering force.

Glimmer groaned as she literally worked hand in hand with the shadow witch to break down the door to Hordak’s inner sanctum. Getting weaker as Shadow Weaver drained her power to fuel the sorceress’s dark magic. Both women glaring at Hordak as the armored alien dictator came into view.

Hordak was completely engrossed in disabling the portal machine when his enemies broke down the door. Princess Glimmer working beside him, her hands and hair in the mechanical guts of the device. Princess Scorpia standing near the two experts and watching anxiously as they worked. The alien dictator, mad scientist, and scorpion-woman all looking up as the Rebel forces entered the room.

“Leading Princesses into the heart of the Horde…is there any limit to your treachery Shadow Weaver” Hordak said furiously as he looked away from his work to the witch.

The sorceress responded by hurling a burst of dark magic at Hordak and the portal machine (Glimmer gasping in pain beside her).

“GET BACK!” Entrapta cried out as she used her prehensile hair to pull herself and Hordak away from the machine. Which burst apart when Shadow Weaver’s malignant magic hit it, sending debris in all directions (including the Sword of Protection, which had been connected to the machine).

While everyone else was dodging debris, Shadow Weaver (tugging along an exhausted looking Glimmer) glided across the floor to Adora. Who was tied to a support beam in the middle of the lab. Unlocking the manacles around the blonde’s wrists with a flicker of dark power.

“But Hordak is RIGHT THERE!...come on we can end the war right now” Princess Frosta protested as she pointed at the tyrant.

“Reinforcements from all over the Fright Zone are no doubt arriving even as we speak…we need to leave now if we want to survive” Shadow Weaver replied coldly (as she gestured for the others to gather around her).

Of course the dark sorceress would love to have her revenge for how Hordak had cast her aside and imprisoned her. But Princess Glimmer was almost out of energy. And if she couldn’t teleport them out of the Fright Zone then Hordak’s followers would take them all down through sheer weight of numbers long before they could find some other means of escape.

“LET CATRA GO!” Scorpia cried when she noticed Bow carrying the bound feline woman in his arms.

Catra couldn’t talk, because Shadow Weaver had gagged her before leaving Entrapta’s lab. But could she could convey a great deal of emotion through body language. Catra’s expression one of absolute rage as she stared at Scorpia. The message was clear.

You did this to me.  
You practically gift wrapped me for Shadow Weaver.

But the catgirl’s expression changed to one of fear and despair as Shadow Weaver reached down and petted her. Saying sarcastically “Oh I couldn’t do that…Adora has missed her pet kitten too much.”

Scorpia cried out and charged. Hoping that she could get to Bow before it was too late. But she wasn’t fast enough.

Drawing on the last of Princess Glimmer’s power, Shadow Weaver helped her cast another great teleportation spell. The entire group disappearing in a flash of dark power.

“NO! it wasn’t supposed to be like this” Scorpia groaned in despair.

Knowing that she had (however unintentionally) delivered Catra into the hands of the catgirl’s worst enemy. Giving the woman she loved to the person that Catra hated and feared most in the world.


	2. Catra's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brought to Brightmoon, Catra becomes involved with court intrigue. Coming under the influence of Adora and Shadow Weaver again as Catra is forced to make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

Princess Glimmer had collapsed as soon as she and her friends arrived back in Brightmoon. Fortunately for Glimmer though, the magical parasite known as Shadow Weaver had merely drained away all her stored mystical power, rather than something more vital (such as her lifeforce or soul). Allowing the teleporting Princess to quickly recover.

Catra was far less fortunate.

As soon as the Brightmoon guards became aware of her presence the Horde Force Commander was escorted to Shadow Weaver’s old room. Now Catra was trapped, imprisoned, and helpless as she was forced to listen to Adora. A complete reversal of the situation just a few hours ago.

“Why can’t you understand that what we did was for the greater good Catra? If Hordak had activated that portal then everybody would have died including you” Adora said in pleading tones as she looked into the magical energy barrier that her childhood friend was imprisoned inside.

The guards had unbound Catra after putting her inside the magical prison. Her tail lashing angrily and large ears flat against her head as she furiously paced back and forth inside the small space. Glaring at Adora as she replied “Oh and I suppose SHADOW WEAVER is helping you out of the goodness of her heart…can you really be that STUPID Adora?”

“This has nothing to do with Shadow Weaver!” Adora protested.

“This has EVERTHING to do with her!” Catra snarled back.

“You admitted that you got your intel about Hordak from Shadow Weaver back in the Crimson Wastes…SHE wanted you and your friends to attack the Horde and destroy the portal machine…face it Adora your still just Shadow Weaver’s naïve little puppet!” Catra furiously continued. Venting years of resentment, bitterness, and frustration as she ranted at Adora.

“AND YOUR JUST HORDAK’S PUPPET NOW!” Adora shouted back, finally starting to get angry herself in the face of Catra’s insults.

“I do what I want! I don’t have a prepackaged destiny like you SHE-RA!" Catra hissed, saying the last word like an insult.

“If you’re so great then why did Bow say that they found you already knocked out and tied up?” Adora angrily demanded to know.

“SCORPIA BETRAYED ME!” Catra roared, her features twisted into an ugly expression of anguish and rage.

“What! Why would she do that? I thought Scorpia was your new best friend” Adora said in shock.

“I…” Catra began to say, pausing as she remembered the way that she had tried to stab Entrapta in the back with a twinge of regret. Recalling the expressions on Scorpia and Entrapta’s faces as she had attacked them both. Finally finishing “…don’t have to answer that question.”

“But Catra” Adora started to say, only to be interrupted by the furious feline.

“NO! you can’t act like my friend when you are working with HER against me” Catra bitterly said as she literally turned her back on Adora. Refusing to speak to or even look at the girl she grew up with until Adora gave up and left the room.

*****

Nobody quite seemed to know what to do with Shadow Weaver. The woman once known as Light Spinner had not been pardoned for her crimes, but thanks to Princess Glimmer interceding with her mother, Shadow Weaver was no longer a prisoner.

But they didn’t trust her alone with Catra. Adora was afraid that Shadow Weaver would try to hurt and/or manipulate the teenager (a reasonable worry given the dark sorceress’s actions in the past). While Queen Angella was worried about the current and previous Horde Force Commanders conspiring together.

Shadow Weaver had anticipated this though. Which is why she didn’t bother to ask for permission (the queen had, on She-Ra’s recommendation, barred Shadow Weaver from seeing Catra before the dark sorceress could even bring the topic up). A simple sleep spell took care of the guards outside Catra’s room, giving Shadow Weaver a chance to have the private discussion with Catra that she wanted.

“What’re you doing here?” the feline teenager said angrily as the older woman entered the room. The sorceress murmuring a spell to sound proof the room as she gently shut the door behind her.

“I’m here to help you my child” Shadow Weaver replied with false warmth.

Catra rolled her eyes in response as she said “BULLSHIT! The only one other than yourself you ever gave a damn about was Adora.”

“I can see why you would think that…but everything I did to you and Adora was to make you both strong…and while I succeeded with you I failed with her” Shadow Weaver unexpectedly answered Catra.

“What” Catra said in disbelief.

While the teenager should know better than to trust Shadow Weaver at this point, this was exactly the sort of thing that she had always longed to hear from the sorceress. That she was good, worthy, and even better than Adora (who Shadow Weaver always unfavorably compared her to).

“Being She-Ra gives Adora strength and power but it does nothing for her weak character…despite my best efforts Adora remains gullible and soft…unwilling to do what is necessary to achieve real victory…but hardship has made you strong, cunning, and ruthless” Shadow Weaver continued, telling Catra exactly what she wanted (even if she hadn’t known it consciously) to hear.

“What are you saying” Catra asked, wondering if she was dreaming or (more likely) this was just another cruel trick of Shadow Weaver’s.

“That you are my worthy successor not Adora…which I realized after you took power so quickly and ruthlessly after she left…and you’re the only one who can help me now” Shadow Weaver said with apparent sincerity.

Catra’s expression was guarded, carefully holding her ears and tail still to avoid giving away anything. Waiting to see what Shadow Weaver would demand of her this time. Finally asking “what kind of help?”

“You’re smart enough to realize that you and I will never truly be accepted in the Rebellion after all we have done to hurt them…they may tolerate us at She-Ra’s insistence now but once the Horde is eventually defeated that tolerance will disappear and we will imprisoned for the rest of our lives or executed” Shadow Weaver said reasonably.

“So get me out of here and let’s go” Catra demanded as she gestured at the magical barrier.  
“And then what…stay on the run forever while both the Rebellion and the Horde try to hunt us down” the sorceress scolded her old student.

“Maybe you can’t go back to the Horde but I’M FORCE COMMANDER now” Catra said proudly.

“Are you sure that your position is that strong?…it didn’t look that secure when the Rebellion invaded the Fright Zone and stole back Adora and her sword under your watch…Hordak won’t easily forgive such a large and public failure” Shadow Weaver answered, some of her normal venom coming out on the last word.

Catra hadn’t thought about it at the time (she was too busy dealing with She-Ra and her friends) but Hordak had never formally reinstated her title as Second-in-Commander. Now she couldn’t help but think about it. As well as the fact that she had viciously fought with her only two friends (and most powerful allies) in the Horde right before being imprisoned.

“Can I even call Scorpia and Entrapta my friends anymore? Will Entrapta tell Hordak…whose apparently her best buddy now…that I tried to attack her?...can I afford to just show up now without another prize or victory under my belt?” Catra thought. Feeling the all too familiar self-doubt and depression that Shadow Weaver had made her experience as a child course through her.

“What’s your idea then?” the feline warrior warily asked.

“You must kill Queen Angella…only you have the stealth and cunning to assassinate her in her own palace…once she is dead we can return to the Fright Zone as heroes and when Hordak eventually lets his guard down we can kill him and takeover.”

The sorceress’s body seemed to glow with shadowy power as she made her offer. Her midnight hair framing her head like a crown as Shadow Weaver extended her hand to Catra and proclaimed “join me and we can rule this world together as mother and daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Shadow Weaver's Choice.


	3. Shadow Weaver's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver is forced to confront just what Catra has become. As Catra realizes that she has underestimated the depths of depravity that the sorceress will sink to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

Catra responded to Shadow Weaver’s offer (of ruling the world together) by laughing. There was more than a hint of hysteria and perhaps even a touch of madness in the sound. Eventually Catra stopped laughing and said, “you must really think I’m stupid.”

Shadow Weaver found herself a little disturbed by Catra’s behavior. Realizing that Catra had changed more since Adora left than she had ever expected. But Shadow Weaver was an experienced manipulator, so she soon rallied and asked, “why would you say that Catra?”

“First off we both know Hordak isn’t the type of person to ever forgive somebody for betraying him…and he saw you personally lead an attack against him” Catra replied as she raised her middle finger to Shadow Weaver.

“Secondly you were Hordak’s Second-in-Command for DECADES and you never even tried to overthrow him because that’s not your style” Catra continued as she gave Shadow Weaver the finger with her other hand.

In the old days when Shadow Weaver was Second-in-Command and Catra was just a cadet she would have punished the catgirl severely if Catra had ever DARED to be so rude. But she found herself more interested in what Catra had to say now. There was something disturbingly familiar about all this.

“And what is my style Catra?”

“You don’t want the top spot because that makes you more of a target…it also means making the kind of commitment that you can’t take back to a group like the Rebellion or the Horde” Catra explained.

“So I don’t want Queen Angella dead?” Shadow Weaver said doubtfully, thinking that perhaps Catra hadn’t improved as much as she thought.

But Shadow Weaver had once again underestimated her least favorite ward. 

Because Catra replied “No you want both Angel Wings AND me dead…I’m sure that you plan to burst in just after I kill Angella then AVENGE her death…the new queen will probably be so grateful that she will accept you with open arms…Glimmer will definitely be easier to manipulate than Angella ever was and with any luck you will be running things behind the scenes within a week.”

“I’m impressed Catra” and for once Shadow Weaver spoke truthfully.

Realizing that the person that Catra reminded her of was herself. At some point between Shadow Weaver adopting Catra as her ward and now, the teenager had become a schemer. Probably not at Shadow Weaver’s level quite yet, but Catra was undeniably cunning. Most importantly, Catra knew Shadow Weaver well enough to think along with her and see through her schemes.

That made Catra a clear and present danger to Shadow Weaver (who relied so much on tricky, deception, and misdirection).

“I obviously underestimated your intelligence Catra…but fear not the plan doesn’t require YOUR death just that Glimmer and everybody else here thinks that I killed Angella’s assassin…imagine everything you and I could accomplish if we were able to play Hordak and Queen Glimmer against each other” Shadow Weaver bluffed.

“I’m not dumb enough to ever trust you again…you’re a parasite Weaver…making yourself strong by sucking the life out of groups like the Sorcerer’s Guild or the Horde until they inevitably reject you…even if you worm your way into Queen Glitter’s good graces it’s only a matter of time before the Rebellion casts you out too” Catra told her old tormentor.

“Insolent child! Obey me or I’ll- “Shadow Weaver started to angrily say, only to be interrupted by Catra.

“Or you’ll what!…insult me, imprison me, take credit for my work, make my life a living hell for years…face it ugly you have nothing left to threaten me with anymore except death…and if I screw you over in the process I still win!” Catra said with a mad laugh.

Shadow Weaver was briefly dumbfounded for a second. She had never imagined Catra becoming so jaded, hardened, and hate filled that the prospect of pain, imprisonment, and death no longer frightened her. But then she remembered that there was one last thing that she could try.

“You will assassinate Angella if you forget this conversation…if I alter your memories so that you think you came up with the idea on your own” Shadow Weaver said as she smiled beneath her mask.

“No” Catra pitifully denied as her tail lashed in fear. Her final refuge had always been her own mind. Knowing that despite whatever Shadow Weaver (and later Hordak and Adora) did to or took away from her, the teenager’s thoughts and feelings were her own. That was probably why she couldn’t let go of her memories of Adora and their childhood friendship, because as much as they hurt, those things were undeniably HERS, so Catra treasured them all the same.

Now it seemed Shadow Weaver was going to take that away from her too.

Shadow Weaver raised her hands as dark power burst forth from her fingers towards Catra. The terrified teenager instinctively tried to run away from the sorceress’s shadowy tendrils, bouncing off the magical barrier and landing roughly on her back. 

“Foolish child the magical barrier keeps people and their magic in…but it does nothing to keep me and my power out” Shadow Weaver gloated as her dark magic engulfed the frightened catgirl.

But the sorceress frowned in frustration beneath her mask as she tried to exert her will on Catra’s mind.

Catra was far stronger willed than she had anticipated, and her hatred of Shadow Weaver was much greater than the sorceress had expected. The feline fighter had the better part of twenty years’ worth of bad memories about Shadow Weaver. Screaming in fear fueled rage as she struggled to push the foreign presence out of her mind.

“If only I could have taken more from Glimmer” Shadow Weaver thought. As the stored power she had taken from the Princess dwindled down to virtually nothing. Knowing that if she didn’t finish brainwashing Catra soon she would probably never get another chance.

Then the dark sorceress remembered a conversation that she had with Catra just before she escaped the Fright Zone. Giving Catra a false memory of Shadow Weaver accepting her help when the teenager had offered to assist the sorceress in convincing Hordak to spare the witch’s life. So that Catra would think that it had always been her own plan (that Hordak had agreed to) for Shadow Weaver to ‘defect’ to the Rebellion in order to get close to Queen Angella and her daughter, in order to assassinate them both.

Of course Catra tried to resist. But for all her strength of will and hatred, she had no experience in this kind of mental combat. Her mind was essentially blindly lashing out while Shadow Weaver made surgical strikes to her memories. Creating a false narrative of the time since Shadow Weaver had fled the Fright Zone.

“I hope that did it because I don’t have any more power left” the manipulative sorceress thought as she struggled to stay on her feet. Uncomfortably aware of her vulnerability as Catra slowly stood up. Knowing that all her plans could come crashing down if the teenager remained uncooperative.

“Why haven’t you killed the Queen or her daughter yet! the whole point of you pretending to defect was so they would let their guard down and you could get close enough to kill them” Catra demanded as she stared imperiously at Shadow Weaver.

“I can’t do it…they watch the queen too closely…there’s no way that I could do it and get away afterwards” Shadow Weaver said with uncharacteristic humility.

Catra made a sound of disgust and annoyance as she rubbed her head. Feeling a headache coming as her brain processed the new false memories. Finally muttering “fine if you’re not up to it I guess I will kill the queen and her brat.”

Shadow Weaver smiled beneath her mask. The very last thing she had done while manipulating Catra’s mind was implanting the idea that the teenager wanted all the glory for assassinating Queen Angella. It seemed that it had worked, and now the only question was, how to put Catra in the right place at the right time to kill Angella, so that Shadow Weaver could immediately avenge the queen’s death in front of witnesses (ideally Glimmer and some of the other princesses).

“Don’t worry Force Commander once I determine when and where the Queen and her daughter is most vulnerable I will arm and release you” Shadow Weaver reassured Catra. Already imagining the ways that she would ‘comfort’ and manipulate Princess Glimmer and Adora in the wake of Angella’s ‘tragic’ and Catra’s ‘regretful’ deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me after watching Season 3, that the only main character who came out ahead in the end was Shadow Weaver.
> 
> Everybody else lost things like friendships, mentors, mothers, allies, etc. even if they technically won.
> 
> But Shadow Weaver got a new student, whose not only powerful magically but will become the new Queen of Brightmoon with Angella gone. Glimmer will be a new inexperienced monarch who will probably need help and guidance in order to lead her people. Allowing Shadow Weaver to turn her role as the queen's teacher into something like a grand vizier position (think Jafar from Aladdin) with relative ease.
> 
> Shadow Weaver might even be able to exert control (or at least influence) over Adora again through She-Ra's friend/new queen Glimmer.
> 
> In this world though, things are slightly different.  
Angella wasn't 'kind' enough to remove herself from reality in a way that Shadow Weaver couldn't be blamed for. But the dark sorceress is cunning enough to see the opportunity that's been presented to her. And ruthless enough to 'help' Glimmer become queen as soon as possible.


	4. Entrapta's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta faces an important choice, as Scorpia explores Shadow Weaver and Catra's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This chapter contains descriptions of child abuse, animal cruelty, and gore, viewer discretion advised.

It had been over a day since Catra had been kidnapped. Something Scorpia was all too aware of as she imagined all the terrible things that the rebels might be doing to the feline fighter. To her frustration Lord Hordak had been ignoring her every time she brought up the possibility of a rescue mission. But now she finally had her answer.

“No I will not authorize a mission to rescue Catra from Brightmoon…I will not waste the resources to mount a major operation into the heart of enemy territory when we need to repair our defenses here” Hordak coldly told her as he sat on his throne.

The leader of the Horde hated showing weakness, but even Scorpia (who barely knew him) could tell that Lord Hordak looked exhausted. Having Shadow Weaver and her allies burst into his inner sanctum and casually destroy the portal machine before fleeing had make the clone feel vulnerable and exposed (a sensation that Hordak hated). So he had spent virtually every moment since then working to repair and upgrade the Fright Zone’s defenses. This was the first break he had taken since Shadow Weaver had destroyed the portal machine, and now one of his Force captains was bothering him with something that he frankly didn’t care about.

“But Commander Catra is a vital asset to the Horde we can’t leave her in enemy hands” Scorpia argued.

“Catra is not Force Commander anymore…I was going to restore her old rank after she returned from the Crimson Wastes with Adora and the Sword of Protection but after seeing how easily the rebels defeated and captured her I have changed my mind” Hordak explained.

In truth the clone of Horde Prime had never expected Catra to survive the Crimson Wastes. That was why he had not executed Catra on the spot when she had publicly defied and insulted him at the ceremony where she was stripped of her rank. Then she had returned to the Fright Zone only a few days later with She-Ra as her captive and the key to opening a portal to Hordak’s home dimension. At that point, he had grudgingly considered her too useful to get rid of. But now keeping Catra around didn’t seem worth the cost to the Horde leader.

“But sir- “Scorpia tried to protest further, only to be angrily interrupted by her superior.

“ENOUGH!” I will not have my orders questioned!...especially not by a subordinate whose own competence is in question.”

“What do you mean sir?” the scorpion-woman asked, trying (and failing) to hide the worry in her voice.

“I gave you one simple task…protect myself and Princess Entrapta while we disabled the portal machine…you UTTERLY failed in that assignment…if not for the trust Princess Entrapta places in you and the fact that the Horde is suffering from a chronic shortage of qualified officers I would immediately demote you and send you to the frontlines” Hordak replied cuttingly as he stood up, literally casting Scorpia in shadow. The alien tyrant taking note of the younger woman’s obvious fear with his glowing red eyes.

“I have a mission that should be simple enough even for you…report to Princess Entrapta and assist her in repairing and upgrading the Fright Zone’s defenses…now get out” Hordak coldly dismissed his Force Captain, his mind already on other things as Scorpia left his throne room.

But Scorpia didn’t immediately go to Entrapta. Despite what Hordak had just told her, the scorpion-woman still held out hope that she could change her leader’s mind. Unfortunately Scorpia didn’t know what she could possibly say or do that would be compelling enough to manage that. So without any better ideas, Scorpia went to the Long-Term Storage Department of the Fright Zone (where both Shadow Weaver and Catra’s belongings had been taken after each of them was stripped of their rank).

After the dressing down from Hordak it felt nice to be treated so respectfully by the cadets working in the Storage Department. To these low-ranking soldiers a Force Captain was an exalted individual (and interacting face to face with Lord Hordak himself was virtually unimaginable). They were more than happy to do everything they could for Scorpia. Pulling out all Catra and Shadow Weaver’s belongings for her, and then leaving her alone in one of the storage rooms when she said that she wanted to look through it all personally.

The feline teenager hadn’t managed to accumulate much in the way of material possessions during her short life, but Shadow Weaver was different. The master of the mystic arts and longtime Horde Commander had half a dozen Spell-books, strange looking weapons, trophies of past victories, what appeared to be implements of torture, and a surprisingly large and diverse collection of clothes for somebody who always wore the same outfit. But what really caught Scorpia’s attention was the laser disc that had a sticker on it with the label CATRA DISCIPLINARY FILES.

Scorpia had wondered for a long time just why Catra hated and feared Shadow Weaver so much. Moreover, she couldn’t help wondering just what the sorceress was putting Catra through now.

So the scorpion-woman carefully grasped the disc in her claws and inserted it into a nearby computer. Watching on the monitor as the first video file began to play. Her eyes widening in horror as she watched what Shadow Weaver did to Catra.

Scorpia only managed to watch six of the Disciplinary Files before she had to stop. By the end of it she was crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of a claw as she murmured “oh Catra why didn’t you tell me?”

Eventually Scorpia pulled herself together and hit the eject button on the computer. Carefully grabbing the laser disc, pausing for a moment, then briefly doublechecking some data on the computer. Heading towards Entrapta’s lab as dark thoughts filled her mind.

*****

Although she was happy that the portal had not be activated (and most likely destroying reality in the process) Princess Entrapta was still upset that the machine itself had been destroyed.

Her lab partner Hordak had spent literally decades working on it, and Entrapta had combined Horde and First Ones technology in ways that no one had ever imagined before to make the device function. It had been (at least in Entrapta’s eyes) a masterpiece of scientific principals in action.

Now it was gone, destroyed in a casual and instant act of brutality.

Princess Entrapta was thinking about the injustice of it all as she used her hands and hair to manipulate devices around her laboratory. Simultaneously reviewing Horde security protocols, analyzing data from the portal machine before its destruction, and devising a better way to make tiny cupcakes. So lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice Princess Scorpia enter the room.

Eventually Scorpia said something to announce her presence, and Entrapta turned around to look up at her taller friend. But the prehensile haired princess was too preoccupied to really listen. Voicing her thoughts aloud as Scorpia walked over to her.

“Ah Scorpia excellent…I could use your help testing out some of the new security measures my lab partner and I came up with…thanks to your exoskeleton there’s a 79% chance that no harm will come to you especially since I replaced the acid sprayers with- “.

Entrapta continued to babble on until Scorpia gently grasped her friend by the shoulders to get her attention. Looking into the mad genius’s eyes as she told her “Entrapta please listen…I need your help rescuing Catra.”

Entrapta looked down at the floor feeling uncharacteristically subdued. She was at home in the world of complex science and technology, but when it came to feelings and relationships (including her own), the inventor often felt lost. After a moment she finally replied “but Catra tried to hurt you…she tried to hurt me…all my data indicates that’s not how a friend should behave.”

“I’m so sorry Entrapta…you have every right to be upset…but Catra is irrational when it comes to Adora and Shadow Weaver” Scorpia explained.

“She was trying to force me to activate a machine that could have destroyed REALITY Scorpia…according to everything I have learned that is over 9,000% worse than anything a friend is supposed to do to you” Entrapta argued.

“Your right she never should have done that to you…but you and I would be just as irrational if Shadow Weaver had treated us the way that she treated Catra” Scorpia replied as she let go of Entrapta and reached into one of her uniform pockets. Handing the laser disc labeled CATRA DISCIPLINARY FILES to the shorter princess.

Princess Entrapta examined the relatively primitive tech curiously. Taking note of the very intense way that Scorpia was staring at it. Entrapta went to one of her older computers and inserted the disc. As the main menu came up, Scorpia told her “click on File four.”

Entrapta wasn’t good at picking up body language or other social cues. But something about Scorpia’s behavior was making her nervous. Nevertheless, Entrapta had never been one to deny her curiosity (unless the end of the world was at stake). So the prehensile haired princess selected the appropriate file, and the audio video recording began to play.

*****

Although there were a few that had been domesticated (and served as guard dogs) most dogs in the Fright Zone were little more than feral scavengers. Mangy mutts just barely surviving off the refuse that Hordak’s military industrial complex regularly produced. The dogs had learned to flee from adults and the Horde’s war droids, but they were a threat to smaller animals and children (which is why the Horde made periodic attempts to exterminate the beasts that never quite succeeded). Yet despite all this, six-year old Catra had still managed to find a lone puppy during one of her adventures exploring the Fright Zone.

Catra had shown the puppy to her best (and only) friend Adora less than an hour later. In the week since then the two young girls had rapidly bonded with their new pet. Creating a makeshift home for the little dog in a utility closet that no one used anymore. They had to hide the puppy because cadets were not allowed to have pets (such things were considered a waste of resources). 

But Catra didn’t care. 

This cute little puppy (that the two child soldiers had affectionately named Killer) was the only creature in Catra’s life (other than Adora) that seemed to even like her. Killer was so happy whenever the catgirl showed up, happily wagging his tail and licking her face, merrily munching on whatever scraps she could find for him.

Killer was especially happy because today she had managed get him some actual meat (usually she could only sneak him pieces of the same ration bars that Adora and her always ate). Catra was alone in the closet with the puppy, because Adora was busy doing extra training (that the little overachiever had volunteered for).

“You’re such a good dog” Catra told the puppy as she petted him. 

Killer yipped at her, eager to be picked up. Licking Catra’s face as she gently grabbed him and brought him up to eye level, making the little girl giggle. Purring in contentment a moment later as she cuddled Killer to her chest.

Then Catra felt a spike of terror course through her as she heard an all too familiar voice speaking as somebody opened the door to closet.

“I wondered why you and Adora kept sneaking off to spend time here.”

Shadow Weaver towered over the little girl. Surrounded by an entourage of twisting and writhing shadow creatures that seemed to stare hungrily at Catra. Becoming even more animated as she pointed at Catra and commanded “give me the animal.”

The puppy quivered and whimpered in fear. Killer didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he recognized an alpha predator when he saw one. 

“No please…he’s just a puppy” Catra begged as she stared up in terror at Shadow Weaver. 

“How DARE you disobey me!” the sorceress shouted, one of her shadows grabbing Catra and violently throwing the little girl out of the closet as Shadow Weaver gestured at her.

The catgirl screamed as she was hurled through the air. Landing roughly on her back. But continuing to protectively clutch the puppy to her chest all the while.

“You know the rules Catra…give the beast to me” Shadow Weaver said more calmly as she held out her hand.

“NO! I won’t let you hurt him!” Catra protested (as she struggled to a sitting position).

Because as terrified as Catra was of what Shadow Weaver might do to her, right now she was more worried about Killer. There was no doubt in her mind that if she turned over Killer to the sorceress that Shadow Weaver would get rid of him. And Catra couldn’t accept that.

“Insolent beast” Shadow Weaver cursed as she moved to slap Catra, the blow knocking the child soldier down onto her back again.

Catra was crying silent tears of pain and fear as she lay on the ground. Knowing that further punishment was incoming. But she refused her let go of her little friend. Holding Killer tightly to her chest as she once again said “No no no.”

Shadow Weaver sighed as she responded in annoyance “you just had to make this difficult.”

Then the shadows reached towards Catra again (the puppy growling as they did so). Bracing herself for the pain. But the dark tendrils of Shadow Weaver’s magic did not attack the catgirl. Instead they went straight for her animal companion.

The shadowy extensions of the witch’s malice entered the little dog’s body (abruptly cutting off Killer’s growling) through his mouth, nose, and every other orifice. Killer looked into Catra’s eyes, confused and terrified, silently begging his young mistress to help him.

“No please” Catra begged Shadow Weaver, hoping that for once her teacher and tormentor would show mercy.

“You brought this on yourself Catra” Shadow Weaver replied scornfully.

Killer burst apart as the shadows violently existed his body. Showering Catra in blood and gore, the young child screaming in horror as her pet died in her arms. Weeping as she realized just what had happened.

Shadow Weaver was unusually patient while Catra freaked out. Savoring the moment as Catra wept. Her smile hidden beneath her mask as she gazed down at the blood-soaked child. Waiting until Catra had finished crying to make her next move.

“You know I only do these things for your own good…you should thank me for going to all this effort to help a runt of the litter such as yourself” Shadow Weaver said false sympathy as she kneeled on the floor next to Catra.

Catra said nothing, just looking at the ceiling with a dead eyed stare. But Shadow Weaver didn’t appreciate being ignored. When Catra was slow to respond the sorceress grabbed her arm and squeezed painfully. So Catra did what was expected of her.

“Thank you Shadow Weaver” Catra answered in a dead monotone.

“You’re welcome child” Shadow Weaver replied in syrupy tones.

Then the dark sorceress roughly pulled Catra to her feet as she told her “now wash yourself off…you look like a filthy animal.”

Catra slowly walked away from Shadow Weaver. Then she stopped and asked (as much to the universe at large as Shadow Weaver) “what should I tell Adora?”

“The truth…that the dog is dead because of you” Shadow Weaver cruelly replied.

*****

The video file ended on an image of Catra’s blood-soaked face. Then the next Disciplinary File was about to play, but Princess Entrapta stopped the recording before it could start. The tech princess staring at the monitor in shock and horror, asking Scorpia the first thought that came to mind.

“Why? Why treat Catra like that? All my data on childrearing shows that there’s no benefit to such abuse!”

“Because Shadow Weaver enjoys hurting people and for whatever reason Catra was her favorite target growing up…there’s nothing in the Horde rulebook about making these kinds of records for cadet punishments…which means that she went out of her way to record these…THINGS just for her own enjoyment” Scorpia explained as she scowled at the blank monitor.

“But but why would Hordak allow Shadow Weaver to treat people like that?” Entrapta asked as her prehensible hair seemed to fidget around the princess.

“Because he doesn’t care…I doublechecked the records right before I got here and as long as she didn’t hurt them enough to seriously affect their combat worthiness or outright murder them Hordak didn’t care how Shadow Weaver punished the kids…and the few times she crossed that line he basically just gave her a slap on the wrist” Scorpia said angrily.

Scorpia had grown up in the Horde and had a basic idea of how nasty it could be (that’s why she had been so willing to abandon it and live in the Crimson Wastes if Catra had been up for the idea). But getting this closer look at Shadow Weaver and what she had done during her long reign as Commander of the Horde really rubbed Scorpia’s nose in how downright evil the Horde could be. Shadow Weaver had abused the cadets (especially Catra) for DECADES and nobody else in the Horde had even tried to stop her.

Despite her upbringing in the Horde, Scorpia was essentially a good person, and because of that, the scorpion-woman was rapidly reaching the limit of what she could stomach.

“You have every right to be angry at Catra…what she tried to do was WRONG…but Shadow Weaver could be torturing her right now…we HAVE to help her” Scorpia told her friend.

Entrapta looked indecisive. She wasn’t comfortable with these kinds of ethical discussions and problems. In the world of science and technology she was the kind of expert who (all too often) went where angels feared to tread. But in this sphere she was as fallible and fearful as anybody else. Staring down at her hand as she replied softly “surely the Rebellion will be able to rein in Shadow Weaver.”

“Catra tricked and manipulated the rebels over and over again…there’s no way that they can deal with someone like Shadow Weaver…besides why would they bother?...to them Catra is the enemy who almost destroyed Brightmoon…they probably want to hurt her as much as Shadow Weaver does” Scorpia replied.

The Force Captain put her claw on the princess’s shoulder as she pleaded with the princess “Hordak refused to authorize a rescue mission..please I can’t do this without your help…I need you Entrapta.”

“I will do it Scorpia…for you for Catra for- “Entrapta started to say. Her words abruptly cut off by Scorpia’s crushing hug.

The mad scientist used her prehensile hair to wriggle out of Scorpia’s grasp. Already considering all the different ways of going about her new task. Her eyes bright and grin maniacal as she said, “I’m going with you of course…it will give me a perfect opportunity to test out some of my new inventions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always seemed strange to me that Hordak didn't immediately retaliate against Catra, when she publicly insulted and defied him during the ceremony where she was stripped of her rank (even at the time it seemed out of character to me). Not only is Hordak a tyrant who rules through fear, but he also suffocated Catra earlier in the series just for trying to speak to him when the clone didn't want to be bothered.
> 
> At the very least I expected Hordak to strike her for mocking him, but he simply smiled and sent her on her suicide mission.
> 
> The only explanation I could come up with that made sense to me, was that Hordak thought it would be crueller to simply send her to her death, and he also didn't want to upset Entrapta.
> 
> As for Shadow Weaver...
> 
> While she could put on an act of being nurturing, agreeable, reasonable, etc. etc. I always got the impression that she was a short tempered sadist. Who (for whatever reason) regarded Catra as the perfect target for her depraved whims. So even though Shadow Weaver never killed a puppy just to hurt a child in canon, I could easily see her doing that.
> 
> The next chapter will cover Angella's Choice.


	5. Angella's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorceresses and queens plot and scheme, as Huntara gets more comfortable at Brightmoon, and Scorpia gets ready to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

It had been two days since Adora had been rescued and Hordak’s portal machine was destroyed. Yet the immortal queen of Brightmoon’s anxiety had only grown during that period. Not sure what to do about the two Horde Force Commanders living under her roof.

Fortunately, Queen Angella also had ex-Horde soldiers living in her palace to advise her.

Adora had grown up around Shadow Weaver and Catra, and she arguably knew them better than anybody else alive. Unfortunately, the current She-Ra was also obviously not objective when it came to those two. Predictably advising Angella to show mercy to the woman that had raised Adora and her best friend growing up (regardless of the harm either had done to Brightmoon, and the continuing danger Catra and Shadow Weaver might pose to the kingdom). 

But Queen Angella had another expert on the Horde to advise her now.

Huntara was one of the largest women that Angella had ever met in her long life. She was tall, tattooed, purple skinned, and bulging with muscles. Huntara also had a direct and sometimes downright crude way of speaking may have been perfectly suited to the Crimson Wastes but seemed out of place in the more luxurious and refined atmosphere of the royal palace. 

When Angella had sought out the big woman that morning and offered her refreshments, suggesting that there was something the two of them needed to discuss, Huntara had immediately accepted. Following Angella to one of the palace’s many conference rooms, and sitting down at the large table there (although she sat down right next to the beautiful queen instead of the seat across from her that Angella indicated). Now Huntara was gulping down expensive wine like water, as Angella patiently waited for her to finish.

“Ah that sure hits the spot…all the alcohol in the Crimson Wastes tastes like piss water” Huntara said as she finished her glass of wine.

“I am glad that you enjoyed it…now would you please answer my question” the queen replied.

Huntara casually munched on some of the delicacies arrayed on the table in front of her before responding. Finally answering “right…Shadow Weaver and Catra…you wanted to know what kind of people they are…and if you can trust them.”

“Yes” Angella said, a hint of impatience creeping into her voice (she wasn’t used to being treated so casually and disrespectfully, especially inside her own palace).

“I don’t know the catgirl very well…when I left the Horde her and Adora were just kids and I only saw them in passing once or twice…but from what I’ve seen I like her” Huntara said frankly.

“What! How can you say that…she attacked you, Glimmer, Adora, and Bow, and forced you to flee the Crimson Wastes” Angella exclaimed in genuine surprise.

“Exactly! in just a few days and with only one person as backup she took over my old gang, Tung Lasher’s crew, and even took down ME and She-Ra…that’s pretty damn impressive for a furry little pipsqueak” Huntara replied passionately as she enthusiastically slammed her fist into the table with an audible thud.

Angella mulled over Huntara’s words as she thought to herself “Catra has demonstrated impressive cunning, initiative, and drive since becoming a leader in the Horde…that angry young woman could definitely be an asset to the Rebellion…IF we could ever trust her.”

“And what about Shadow Weaver?” the queen inquired.

“Shadow Weaver” Huntara repeated as she stared into her empty wine glass, her mind lost in old memories.

“Shadow Weaver is a big part of the reason why I left the Horde…she executed a member of my squad for a minor mistake…to be honest I never liked Bob, but he didn’t deserve what she did to him” Huntara eventually explained.

“So you’re saying that someone like Shadow Weaver doesn’t belong in the Rebellion?” Angella asked.

“No I didn’t say that” Huntara corrected the queen.

While this conversation was going on the other two occupants of the room were silently glaring at Huntara. The two Brightmoon guards didn’t appreciate the casual way that the ex-Horde soldier treated their queen. The fact that Huntara simply ignored the palace guards or treated them as though they were irrelevant made her even less popular with Brightmoon’s official protectors. 

But the queen and her guest were too focused on their conversation to even really pay attention to the guards.

“Shadow Weaver is definitely a sadistic bitch…but she’s also a powerful sorceress, a cunning schemer, and a skilled manipulator…she would be great to have on your team if you could ever trust her…but that’s a pretty big IF” Huntara eventually concluded.

The queen nodded in understanding. Huntara had confirmed what her gut instinct and her own experiences had told her. Shadow Weaver could not be trusted. Catra was a separate issue, but she would ensure that the dark sorceress never had any power or influence in Brightmoon.

“Catra is still young and has been under the influence of monsters her whole life…but Shadow Weaver has no such excuse” Angella thought.

“Thank you Huntara you have been most helpful…I know what to do now” the queen graciously thanked her guest.

“Your welcome” Huntara said as she reached out and put a gentle hand on Angella’s shoulder (ignoring the way that the guards reached for their weapons).

“Is there any other way that I could SERVE you right now?” Huntara said with a flirtatious smirk as she stared directly into Angella’s eyes.

Angella was too shocked to respond at first. It had been a long time since anyone had the nerve to make a pass at the queen of Brightmoon. Especially right in front of her guards like this, the queen’s gaze instinctively going to her bodyguards as she became hyper aware of them watching all this.

“Are you all right your majesty?” one of the guards asked, inches away from drawing her blade.

“Its fine with me if they watch” Huntara said with a seductive whisper as she leaned towards the queen. 

Angella blushed (something else she hadn’t done in a long time) as she realized the full implications of what the muscular woman had said. Finally responding “I am fine Carla…that will be all Huntara.”

Knowing a rejection and a dismissal when she heard it, Huntara roughly pushed her chair back, gave the queen another smirk, and stood up.

“You know where to find me if you change your mind your majesty” Huntara told the queen.

Huntara then walked out of the room. Making sure to ‘accidentally’ hit Carla on the ass on the way out (the guard emitting a surprisingly girlish squeal as she did so). Thinking to herself “that old girl really needs to get laid.”

*****

As sorceresses and queens plotted and schemed, two princesses rapidly made their way to the kingdom of Brightmoon.

“Are you SURE this thing is safe?” Scorpia asked Entrapta as the vehicle they were in rumbled and shook.

“I am 97% positive that Tina is perfectly safe” Entrapta said cheerfully. 

Then something behind the inventor exploded and she amended her statement “I’m 80% certain that this is perfectly safe.”

When Catra had asked the prehensile haired princess (after the Battle of Brightmoon) to find a better way of getting through the Whispering Woods, one of Entrapta’s ideas had been to go under the Woods. So the inventor had developed Tina to reach Brightmoon by traveling under the Whispering Woods. Tina looked like a heavily armored Horde tank with a giant drill on the front of it, designed to tunnel underground and then emerge from the earth behind enemy lines.  
It had multiple layers of armor (each reinforcing the other), a variety of heavy weapons (such as rocket launchers, sonic cannons, freeze rays, etc. etc.), and the ability to travel underground at over a hundred miles per hour. Tina’s one fatal flaw was that the engine tended to unexpectedly explode when put under stress for prolonged periods of time.

“Are you sure that Tina’s not going to explode like the other protypes?” Scorpia asked worriedly as the vehicle continued to rumble and shake.

“Of course…I am almost 100% sure that I fixed the problem with the engine” Entrapta answered as she worked to repair the damage to Tina. Her hands and hair moving rapidly as she adjusted controls, covered holes, and kept one eye focused on the heat gauge for the engine at all times.

“I know but OW!” Scorpia said as she hit her head. The tall scorpion-woman couldn’t even stand up straight in the confined space of Tina’s interior. Between the rumbling and shaking, being struck in confined space (literally designed for someone Entrapta sized), the fear of the vehicle suddenly exploding, and of course her worry for Catra, Scorpia was becoming quite anxious and agitated.

“If we slow down enough to fall within all the safety margins it will decrease our chances of blowing up 150% but we will get there 12.5 hours later…do you think that we should slow down?” Entrapta asked as she continued to repair Tina.

“I…no we can’t leave Catra in Shadow Weaver’s hands for another half day…full speed ahead Entrapta” Scorpia replied.

“Excellent” the tech princess said with a happy grin as she finished her repairs.

“Now let me show you my UP armor” Entrapta said proudly as she opened a compartment near where she was standing. Revealing what appeared to be heavy duty armor in exactly Scorpia’s size.

“What’s UP stand for?” Scorpia asked as she looked at the armor suspiciously.

“Ultimate Protection…but you’re the only Horde soldier sturdy enough to use it without dying” Entrapta explained as she began to pull the pieces of the suit out of its compartment. Eager to show her friend her latest invention. Looking forward to seeing how everything would perform in the field.

*****

As far as Shadow Weaver was concerned Queen Angella was destined to die soon. The dark sorceress would certainly not mourn the ageless monarch once she was gone, but it would be foolish of Shadow Weaver to act as though she expected a new queen to be crowned soon. Therefore the magical parasite was acting like she was desperately seeking Angella’s favor.

The queen had granted her an audience, now Shadow Weaver was standing before Angella as the queen sat on her throne. Adora, Princess Glimmer, Bow and over a dozen royal guards in attendance as Shadow Weaver made her formal request. The sorceress bowing politely as she began to speak.

“Your majesty please allow me to continue teaching your daughter Princess Glimmer the ways of magic…she is the most promising student I have had since dear Micah and I would be honored to help her reach her full potential.”

It was only thanks to her many long years as queen that Angella was able to keep from visibly reacting to the witch’s words. Deeply offended that Shadow Weaver seemed to be trying to use the memory of her late husband to manipulate her (especially since the shadow sorceress might have had a hand in Micah’s death). More convinced than ever that Shadow Weaver couldn’t be allowed to have a position in Angella’s court, palace, or even her kingdom.

But then Angella saw the hopeful look on Glimmer’s face (whereas Adora and Bow appeared somewhat anxious and conflicted).

“Glimmer would never forgive me if I ordered the guards to seize Shadow Weaver and had her thrown in prison for the rest of her miserable life…besides after helping save Adora and possibly the world itself I suppose even she deserves a second chance…this requires a softer touch” Angella thought as she gazed down at Shadow Weaver.

“Very well” Angella replied.

Shadow Weaver was shocked. The sorceress had never expected the queen to agree to let her continue tutoring the princess. She had only made the request for appearance sake (perhaps Angella didn’t have to die just yet for Shadow Weaver to meet her objectives).

“But only on one condition…given your…unsavory past Shadow Weaver there are many who question your true allegiance…therefore I will ask the sorceress Castaspella to come back to Brightmoon and cast a truth spell on you to remove all doubt as to your sincerity” Angella formal stated, ending her speech with a little smile.

“Of course your majesty” Shadow Weaver replied calmly, although she was inwardly seething.

Angella obviously suspected her, and (despite the sorceress’s recent accomplishments) was willing to drag the truth out of her magically. 

“Angella must die tonight…I just hope that Catra is up to the task” Shadow Weaver thought as she left the throne room.

*****

Glimmer had come a long way from the spoiled princess that Adora had first met. She had fought evil sorceresses, battled crazed robots, faced giant monsters, and even confronted Hordak himself in the heart of Horde power. Yet she had never wanted end a conversation more than she did now.

“So is your mom seeing anyone right now Glimmer?” Huntara asked the princess as they stood in the practice yard outside the palace.

The former bandit leader had asked Glimmer, Adora, and Bow to meet her outside by the field where the Brightmoon royal guard trained. The three teenagers had assumed that Huntara wanted to spar, or at least see what kind of weapons her new allies used. Instead the big woman had questioned all of them about Queen Angella’s love life.

“Why do you want to know about my mother’s love life?” Glimmer asked in annoyance.

“Because your mom’s hot” Huntara answered bluntly.

“I don’t want to hear this” Glimmer replied as she theatrically covered her ears.

“She has a point Glimmer…your mom is kind of hot” Adora teased her friend. Glimmer had teased her so many times about her ignorance of life outside the Horde, it was nice to get some of her own back for once.

“SHUT UP ADORA! You think this is funny just because your mom is so ugly that nobody would want to fuck her!” Glimmer shot back with unusual crudeness.

“Shadow Weaver isn’t my mom she’s just the woman who raised me and…” Adora’s voice trailed off as she realized that she had no good way of ending that sentence.

“She might be ugly but I wouldn’t kick her out of bed” Huntara added offhandedly.

All three teenagers made disgusted sounds as Huntara expressed interested in Shadow Weaver.

“Oh come on…I can’t be the only one whose curious about all the THINGS that sorceress could do with her little grasping shadows” Huntara said with a leer.

None of the teenagers wanted to be having this conversation (which had started out awkward and devolved into downright weird). Bow proved that he was the brains of the trio as he figured out a way to gracefully end the conversation. Pointing out a woman in the distance as she approached the castle.

“Glimmer isn’t that your aunt Castaspella!” the archer loudly asked.

“Why yes Bow it is…as the Princess I need to formally welcome her back to Brightmoon” Glimmer loudly announced.

Adora, who despite growing up in the EVIL Horde was the worst liar of the bunch, said “Umm…I need to…ask her about the weather” as she and her friends ran towards Castaspella.

*****

Though she was significantly weaker without access to a runestone or other source of magical power, Shadow Weaver was far from harmless.

Using materials the sorceress had gathered from around the palace, Shadow Weaver created a potent poison. Employing the pickpocket skills that she had acquired during her lifetime of deception and murder, to steal a sharp knife from the kitchen. 

Fortunately for the dark sorceress, there was now only one guard stationed outside Catra’s room.

While the guard was distracted (ironically enough talking to another guard about Shadow Weaver and Catra) the sorceress dripped a drop of poison into the woman’s tea. As Shadow Weaver hoped, the guard waited a few minutes before sipping her drink.

The female guard’s face turned pale as she began to vomit blood mere moments afterward. Collapsing to the floor as her body started to shut down. Her poisoner emerging from hiding to gaze down at the guard contemptuously.

“Please help me” the dying woman begged in desperation as Shadow Weaver walked past her to the door of Catra’s ‘cell.’

“Pitiful” Shadow Weaver said scornfully as she opened the door, not even giving the dying woman a backward glance.

“It is time child…the Queen has summoned a sorcerer from Mystacor to subject us to truth spells…we must kill Angella immediately before she uncovers our true agenda and has us executed” Shadow Weaver said in commanding tones as she gazed upon Catra.

“Don’t forget Princess Sparkles…Hordak wants her dead too” Catra replied with a smirk.

“Fool…why would I ever want to kill someone as useful as Glimmer…still if I can SAVE the princess from you before avenging Glimmer’s mother so much the better” Shadow Weaver thought. Though she made sure to say something quite different aloud.

“Of course Catra…but Queen Angella is the priority target.”

Catra nodded in understanding. Then the teenager gazed around her in frustration (her ears and tail moving to reflect her agitation). Because she was still trapped inside the magical barrier.

“What about this thing though?” Catra asked as she gestured at the magical barrier.

“Have a little faith in in the woman who raised you dear” Shadow Weaver replied as she stepped up to the magical barrier.

In truth Shadow Weaver wasn’t 100% certain this would work. She had never tried to absorb the magic of a barrier spell before. But the dark sorceress was confident of her abilities (besides if she couldn’t get Catra out of this room then there was no way that the feline warrior could assassinate Angella, which would mean that all of this effort would have been for naught).

Shadow Weaver put her hands against the barrier, feeling the reassuring and welcome touch of magical power as she did so. Unleashing the hunger for magic that could never truly be sated, as the parasite absorbed the mystic might she was in contact with. As the energy entered her body, Shadow Weaver once again felt strong, confident, and in control. 

Catra watched with interest as the magical barrier surrounding her dissipated. Telling Shadow Weaver “I knew you could do it.”

“Of course I did it” the sorceress said smugly. 

“Now you said something about arming me so what did you bring me?” Catra asked eagerly. Her expression changing to one of disappointment as her mentor held out the kitchen knife and a small seal jar.

“A knife? Couldn’t you have brought a stun baton, or a sonic cannon, or at least a big sword like Adora’s always swinging around?” Catra complained.

“Don’t be stupid child…if I had anything like that when I came to Brightmoon they would have already confiscated it…but this is one of the most deadly poisons ever created…coat your blade with it before attacking Angella and the merest nick will kill the ‘immortal’ queen” Shadow Weaver explained.

“I don’t know…it can’t be that easy…something about this seems fishy” Catra said doubtfully, making Shadow Weaver worry that the catgirl was beginning to fight off her mental conditioning.

“This is a difficult task Catra…but I know that you can do it…you have grown up to become a strong, smart, and resourceful young woman…I am proud of you my child” Shadow Weaver told Catra as she gently put her hand on the teenager’s shoulder.

A single tear ran down Catra’s face as she repressed a sniffle. Not wanting to break down in front of her mentor as she heard the words that she had longed for her entire life. Resolving to accomplish her mission no matter what. Sincerely telling the sorceress “I won’t let you down.”

But this ‘tender’ moment was interrupted by a loud booming sound as the entire palace shook. Debris flying in all directions as a large vehicle burst from the earth (underneath one of the palace walls). Then a lone figure emerged from the vehicle, as the full might of Brightmoon began to mobilize to take the intruder down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Adora's Choice


	6. Adora's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos reigns as Shadow Weaver's scheme comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.

Princess Scorpia was sweet and good natured. In practice the princess could be goofy, somewhat gullible, and all too forgiving (she was also very fond of hugs). None of the qualities one would expect in an experienced Horde Force Captain.

Scorpia’s sunny disposition and demeanor could be so obvious and overwhelming that people tended to dismiss her as a threat. This would be a mistake. 

Because not only was the princess tall, muscular, equipped with her own natural weapons (Scorpia’s claws and venomous stinger), and armor (the princess’s exoskeleton) Scorpia also had a lifetime of combat training and experience.

Moreover, while Scorpia didn’t usually show it, she could still get mad.  
And right now she was furious.

Knocking aside Brightmoon guards like they were insects. Scorpia’s already impressive strength greatly enhanced by the black power armor that covered the princess from head to toe. The laser cannon mounted on the armor over her stinger allowing the scorpion-woman to take down enemies over 12 feet away. Nothing seemed able to stop her.

But Huntara thought differently. The former Horde soldier had rushed towards the sounds of battle and was now hiding behind some rubble as the big woman got ready to make her move. Waiting until Scorpia had walked past the rubble and then leaping out behind Scorpia.

The scorpion-woman picked up the movement with her suit’s sensors, but she was still relatively slow and clumsy wearing the thick armor. The muscular (former) bandit leader slamming into Scorpia’s back with punishing force.

Under normal circumstances Scorpia might have been able to stay upright if somebody had smashed into her (even if that somebody was as big as Huntara). But the armor made the Force Captain’s movements slower and more awkward. Moreover, while Scorpia was capable of incredible feats of strength with the suit, the full weight of the heavy armor still rested on her shoulders. So Scorpia was incapable of resisting the force of Huntara’s charge when the large warrior slammed into her. Knocking Scorpia onto the ground, the proud Huntara seemingly victorious as she stared down at her armored foe.

“Your Horde aren’t you...but Hordak’s people usually travel in packs…why are you here all alone soldier?” Huntara demanded to know as she stomped on Scorpia’s tail (just as the scorpion-woman was raising it to fire her stinger mounted canon).

“I’m here for Force Commander Catra…release her and we’ll leave without any more fighting” Scorpia replied, her voice somewhat distorted by the suit (but still recognizable).

“Hey, I know you…you’re the scorpion-girl that was with Catra when she captured She-Ra…did you miss your pretty little kitty?” Huntara answered mockingly as she stared down at Scorpia with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Please just let her go…I can’t leave her in Shadow Weaver’s hands again” Scorpia pleaded.

In response, Huntara laughed in Scorpia’s face.

“Sorry kid but that catgirl is spoils of war…I don’t care what you or Hordak want her for because you’re NEVER getting her back…as far as I’m concerned Catra belongs to us now.”

Huntara’s words seemed to light a fire inside Scorpia. All too often in the past the scorpion-woman had simply gone with the flow. Not considering the wisdom or morality of her orders, just doing whatever her superiors demanded of her. But the Force Captain had reached her limit. 

Scorpia wasn’t willing to let Hordak boss her around anymore. And she certainly wasn’t willing to let this DAMN bandit boss her around either. 

Fueled by adrenaline and rage (at the seeming injustice of the world) Scorpia grabbed Huntara’s foot and twisted it with painful force. Then the scorpion-woman pushed herself to her feet (her adrenaline and anger allowing her to ignore the strain on her body as she did so). Slamming her armored head into Huntara’s forehead before the big woman could react.

“I WON’T LET YOU KEEP HER!” Scorpia yelled as Huntara rubbed her aching head. Trying to shake off her dizziness as Scorpia launched her next strike.

The princess’s armored tail struck at her opponent. But to the tattooed warrior’s surprise, Scorpia didn’t blast her with the stinger mounted laser cannon. Instead the scorpion-woman simply slammed her tail into Huntara’s stomach with tremendous force.

“OH you’re a strong bitch aren’t you” Huntara groaned as she fell to her knees.

“STOP INSULTING ME!” Scorpia shouted angrily as she struck down at Huntara.

But Huntara hadn’t survived for so long in the Crimson Wastes by being weak or slow. Dodging out of the way of Scorpia’s armored claws before they could connect. Then leaping to her feet and charging at Scorpia again with a scream of fury.

Unfortunately for the former bandit leader, Scorpia was ready for her this time. Bracing herself for the impact with her tail, the Force Captain was able to stay upright when Huntara slammed into her. Huntara’s expression changing to one of concern as she realized that not only was Scorpia still standing, but now Huntara was too close to dodge.

With her strength enhanced by both rage and Entrapta’s technology, Scorpia was able to easily grasp Huntara in her claws and lift the big woman over her head. Then the scorpion-woman hurled Huntara into a nearby wall.

Huntara hit the wall with a painful impact and then fell to the floor. But the woman who had once dominated the Crimson Wastes was even tougher than Scorpia thought. Still conscious despite all the punishment the scorpion-princess had just put her through.

So Scorpia shot Huntara with her stinger mounted canon. The blast finally knocking out the tough white-haired warrior. After Huntara slumped to the floor, Scorpia took a moment to make sure that her opponent was down for the count.

Then Scorpia walked deeper into the royal palace. Thinking “whatever it takes Catra I won’t let that monster keep you any longer.”

*****

When Tina had burst from the ground Adora had been knocked out by a piece of flying debris hitting her in the head. Fortunately her friends Glimmer and Bow hadn’t been hit. Leaving them free to panic as they stared at their unconscious friend.

“Adora Adora please don’t be dead” the princess pleaded as she shook her unconscious friend.

“Glimmer I don’t think you’re supposed to do that to someone suffering head trauma” Bow said as he stared at his two best friends with worry.

“WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!” Glimmer shouted, not really angry at the archer, just lashing out at the most convenient target of her fear and anxiety.

“Let me try” Bow said calmly as he gently pushed Glimmer back.

“Adora please wake up we need you” Bow said with quiet intensity as he took a damp cloth out of his pocket and gently wiped Adora’s face with it.

After a few moments of being ministered to by Bow, Adora opened her eyes. Blinking groggily as she slowly woke up. Staring at Bow in confusion as she muttered “what happened?”

“We don’t know…everything seemed to suddenly explode and then you got knocked out by a flying rock” Glimmer explained.

“There’s been an explosion in the palace?” Adora said as she instinctively reached for her sword, only to realize it wasn’t by her side.

“Have either of you seem my sword?” a worried Adora asked as she looked around for the source of her power.

“Yes it was right there” Bow replied, the last word extremely anxious sounding. Because as he pointed to the section of the floor in question, the archer saw that it was completely covered in rubble.

Both Adora and Glimmer stared at the rubble in disbelief. Realizing how difficult and time consuming finding the Sword of Protection could be. Trying not to think about all the terrible things that the sounds of fighting they heard in the distance could mean.

But Adora had been trained to never accept failure. So the Princess of Power composed herself and thought about the issue as logically as possible. Telling her friends “we need She-Ra right now and that means we need to find the sword.”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other for a moment, sighed and got to work.

*****

Catra and Shadow Weaver had gotten separated during all the confusion caused by Tina’s dramatic entrance. Now the magical parasite was looking for the catgirl so that she could arrange things to make sure that Glimmer was there to catch Catra in the act, enabling the dark sorceress to ‘avenge’ Angella’s death right in front of the new queen. Yet she couldn’t get a jealous thought out of her mind.

“Is Hordak going to all this effort to rescue Catra? He wouldn’t have done this for me when I was Force Commander…despite the fact that I served as his Second-in-Commander for much longer.”

Of course such thoughts were hypocritical in the extreme. Shadow Weaver had never been genuinely loyal to Hordak or the Horde (viewing both as merely a means to gain greater authority and power). Moreover, except for Adora, Shadow Weaver had never bothered to mount a rescue mission when one of her people had fallen into enemy hands. But if the sorceress were genuinely concerned about justice and fairness, rather than speaking about such things just to manipulate others, she wouldn’t be Shadow Weaver.

Eventually, after she paused for a moment to think about it rationally, Shadow Weaver concluded “no Hordak isn’t the type of person to rescue an underling out of mere sentiment…if he is here for Catra it’s because he fears what secrets she might reveal to his enemies…but if THAT is the case whoever or whatever Hordak sent could be here to simply kill her…in which case Catra might die before she can kill Angela.”

The dark sorceress dwelled on the problem as she crept around the palace. Using her shadows to hide from the guards (or anyone else for that matter) as she searched for Catra. Eventually deciding “If I can’t find that foolish girl soon I will just have to kill the queen myself…perhaps I won’t be able to blame Catra for it but as long as Angella dies and my hands appear clean it will be acceptable.”

Her mind made up Shadow Weaver continued the search. Perhaps she couldn’t kill Catra tonight, but there were sure to be other opportunities. Besides once she became Queen Glimmer’s most trusted advisor, she might even be able to get the young queen to get rid of Catra for her.

*****

With the castle under attack, Castaspella raced to reach Queen Angella.

Castaspella had never been fond of Angella (and the feeling was mutual). The sorceress thought that her beloved brother Micah deserved a wife more loving and affectionate than the haughty queen of Brightmoon. Most importantly, Castaspella had never forgiven Angella for sending Micah on the mission that got him killed. 

But despite all that, her sister-in-law Angella was still family.

So suspecting that this was an assassination attempt rather than a full-scale invasion (otherwise why send just one soldier?) Castaspella ran to the palace throne room. The guards stopped her at first, but the one in charge recognized Princess Glimmer’s aunt and let her through. Walking straight to the throne as soon as she saw Angella sitting on it.

“Angella what are you still doing here?...that black robot is obviously here for you and this is the first place it will look” Castaspella told the queen.

“There is nowhere safer in Brightmoon than this room…besides I can’t flee my own palace that will make the kingdom look weak” Angella countered.

There was a loud crashing sound off in the distance as something was torn off its hinges. The guard Carla quietly conferring with another guardswoman as before she turned back to the queen. Clearing her throat, then telling Angella “Actually your majesty High Sorcerer Castaspella has a point…the Horde droid appears to be heading in this direction and this room isn’t easily defended.”

The throne room was a beautiful area. Seemingly every surface decorated in gold, silver, and other precious materials. But even Angella (who was certainly no soldier) could tell that its large beautiful windows were obvious weak points. The throne itself technically floated a few feet outside, meaning that the enemy didn’t even have to be inside to target the queen while she sat there (in fact a stray shot from a Horde tank had almost hit the throne during the Battle of Brightmoon).

“Then what would you suggest Captain Carla?” Angella eventually asked her protector.

“The wine cellar has no windows, one small entrance, and is underground…it would be the easiest place to protect you your Majesty” Carla informed her queen.

“Very well Carla I will allow you to escort me to the wine cellar” Angella said with a sigh.

“And I think that you should have somebody secure Shadow Weaver” Castaspella told the queen.

“What do you mean? Do you think Shadow Weaver is behind this attack?” the queen asked.

“It seems like too much of a coincidence that the Horde sent an unstoppable war droid to attack Brightmoon the same day that you told Shadow Weaver that you were going to force her to tell the truth” Castaspella pointed out.

Queen Angella nodded in understanding. If there was one thing that the two sisters-in-law could agree on it was Shadow Weaver.

“Carla please have whatever guards you can spare find and secure Shadow Weaver…I fear that witch is plotting against us.”

*****

With Princess Scorpia rampaging through the palace and the royal guards worried that this was all an attempt to assassinate their queen, only one person was left to guard the royal armory. Guardsman-in-training June.

June had joined the royal guard after the Battle of Brightmoon and had never seen actual combat. Though she had some natural ability, June hadn’t even finished her training yet. She had been assigned to guard the armory to basically keep her out of the way while the more experienced royal guards dealt with the intruder.

Therefore June didn’t notice when the stealthy Catra snuck up on her. Screaming in terror when the Horde soldier pounced. The scream cut off as Catra smashed her head against a wall with enough force to knock her out (and give poor June a concussion in the process).

“All you need is a knife to take down the queen and her bodyguards…Yeah that’s not gonna happen” Catra thought as she stepped into the armory.

The former (although she didn’t know it yet) Horde Commander was surprised by what she found. The shelves lined up against the walls of the large room were stacked full of all variety of weapons. Most of them were things like swords, shields, crossbows, and other low-tech weapons and armor, but there was also an impressively large collection of captured Horde weapons. One Horde weapon in particular catching her eye.

“The KL Annihilator Rifle…I didn’t think there were any of these left” Catra muttered to herself as she reached for the rifle.

The KL Annihilator Rifle (or KLAR for short) was a handheld weapon capable of firing explosive and incendiary ammunition. As well as an energy blast to stun opponents. Unfortunately the KLAR had one fatal flaw that had led the Horde to stop making them.

The weapon was simply too expensive to mass produce. The resources it took to produce one KLAR rifle could be used to make a dozen stun batons or other weapons of similar quality (and Hordak didn’t value the lives of his troops to ‘waste’ those kinds of resources on individual soldiers). Therefore after the KLAR rifle had been deemed unsuitable for mass use, the project had been abandoned and the few KLAR rifles made had been given to Force Captains and a few of the Horde’s elite troops (Catra had wanted a KLAR rifle as a kid, but by the time that she was in a position to requisition one for herself, she was informed that they were all gone).

To Catra’s delight, she saw that the weapon was still loaded. Touching the buttons on the side of the rifle to switch to explosive rounds. Then firing a test shot into a shelf full of swords.

The entire wall was destroyed when the explosive hit. Pieces of brick, swords, and shelves flying in all directions. One piece of metal debris missed Catra’s head by about an inch. Whizzing in front of her mismatched eyes before becoming embedded on the wall behind her (making Catra realize that she had almost accidentally killed herself).

“Ok…maybe I shouldn’t fire the explosive rounds inside” Catra told herself aloud. 

*****

Princess Entrapta was an excellent researcher, engineer, and scientist. But patience was not one of her virtues. So when she got bored waiting for Scorpia to come back with Catra, she decided to just look for her two friends herself.

An ordinary person might think that not having any idea where Brightmoon kept its prisoners could make such a task difficult to impossible. However, that was not how the mad scientist viewed things.

The tank-like Tina burst through the wall directly in front of it (Tina’s massive drill easily burrowing through the metal and brick).  
A couple of servants screaming in terror as the engine of destruction appeared in front of them. Ignoring the booming voice coming from the vehicle’s loudspeakers.

“I SEEM TO BE LOST…COULD YOU PLEASE DIRECT ME TO THE DUNGEON?”

“I guess they don’t know” Entrapta said to herself as she sat inside the big war machine (completely oblivious to the panic she was inspiring).

But Entrapta wasn’t one to give up easily. Deciding to go right this time, she drives Tina through another wall. Pleased that Tina was operating so well in the field. Not even noticing the terrified royal guard who fired at Tina with his crossbow (the bolts harmlessly bouncing off the thick armor). Determined to find Catra and Scorpia no matter how many walls that she had to knock down.

*****

Queen Angella, High Sorcerer Castaspella, and a half dozen of the royal guard had almost reached the wine cellar when Catra found them. 

The Horde soldier decided to use the stun setting on her KLAR rifle (because she didn’t want to use the explosive or incendiary rounds in such a confined space and risk killing herself too). Allowing her to easily shoot down the guards (from her hiding spot behind a statue) as they walked down one of the castle’s many hallways towards their destination.

“I can’t believe they just marched in line in front of the queen…making them ease targets…these are the people that were giving Shadow Weaver so much trouble when she was in charge” Catra thought in disbelief.

Unfortunately for the former Horde Commander, the attack revealed her position, and the sorceress and the queen were still on their feet. Castaspella retaliated by using her magic to temporarily blind the catgirl’s sensitive eyes with a flash of light (making Catra cry out in surprise and pain). Allowing Angella to fly down the hallway and pull the rifle from the disoriented teenager’s hands.

“Was this your plan all along Catra? Let yourself get captured so that you could get close enough to me to assassinate me?” Angella asked as she awkwardly aimed the rifle at Catra.

But unlike the aristocratic queen, Catra was a battle-hardened warrior. Although the bright flash of light had been disorienting, it was nothing compared to the harsh punishments that she had received growing up in the Horde. Ignoring her still spotty vision, Catra relied on her excellent hearing and other senses to determine Angella’s position. Dropping to the floor and knocking the queen over with a leg sweep. Then grabbing for the rifle as her vision began to clear.

Angella had landed in an undignified heap. The queen was in the process of getting up just as Catra took possession of the gun once more and aimed it at Angella from point blank range. 

“Goodbye Angie” Catra said with a cruel smirk as she fired. Angella opening her mouth to say something just as the blue burst of energy struck her. Grunting in pain and confusion as the energy coursed through her body like electricity. Knocking her unconscious as comfortably as a concussion.

Catra reached for her knife to finish Angella off, but then she had to dodge out of the way of another burst of Castaspella’s magic.

“You won’t be able to collect on whatever reward Hordak promised you if you kill Angella” the sorceress warned Catra, her fingers glowing as she prepared to fire off another spell at the teenager.

“This isn’t for Hordak this is for me and Shadow Weaver!” Catra proudly announced. Her blue and yellow eyes lit up with a manic gleam as she glared at the sorceress. Dodging out of the way of the binding spell that Castaspella flung her way with nimble grace.

“That didn’t sound right…everything I know about Catra says that she hates Shadow Weaver…that witch shouldn’t inspire that kind of loyalty in a child whose spent her whole life being that abomination’s punching bag…but Light Spinner was always good at illusions and manipulation…and from what Glimmer and Angella have told me that monster has developed the power to manipulate memories now too” Castaspella thought.

Acting on a hunch, the sorceress crafted spell to purge the mind of malignant magical influences. However, Castaspella neglected her defenses as she focused on the spell. Giving Catra a clear shot at Glimmer’s aunt.

May your mind be cleared of illusions and tricky, thoughts purged of all foul sorcery” Castaspella chanted as she finished casting the spell. 

But the sorceress couldn’t tell if her spell had any effect. Because as soon as she finished casting it the blast from the KLAR rifle hit her. The world around her going dark as she lost consciousness.

*****

Catra regained consciousness slowly. Her mind briefly overwhelmed as false memories were erased and real ones took their place. Finally jerked fully awake by the sound of a familiar, HATEFUL voice intruding on her thoughts.

“Somehow I am not surprised that you weren’t up to the task…I suppose as usual it’s up to me to finish the job.”

As Shadow Weaver spoke she reached down and picked up the KLAR rifle. For a moment Catra was puzzled, wondering why the dark sorceress didn’t finish off the queen with her magic. Then she remembered, in order for Shadow Weaver’s plan to work, everybody in Brightmoon (especially Glimmer) had to think that Catra was the one who killed Angella (and everybody knew Catra couldn’t use magic). Then the hideous hag could ‘avenge’ the queen’s murder by killing Catra.

As Shadow Weaver fiddled with the controls of the rifle, Catra felt her rage reach new levels. Realizing that the closest thing she ever had to a mother growing up had manipulated the very sanctity of her mind this time. Using Catra as a sacrificial pawn so that the hag could play the hero while Catra was set up as the unmourned murderer that the sorceress ‘righteously’ slew.

Just as Shadow Weaver was awkwardly aiming the rifle at Angella (having switched to incendiary rounds) Catra screamed in fury and leapt on her childhood tormentor. Knocking the magical parasite to the ground (making the sorceress drop the gun) as she slashed at Shadow Weaver’s back with her razor-sharp claws. The dark sorceress screaming in pain as Catra used her natural weapons to pierce Shadow Weaver’s robes and deep into her flesh.

“YOU VICIOUS LITTLE ANIMAL!” Shadow Weaver screamed as writhing shadows emerged from her robes to violently knock Catra back. Trying to ignore the pain as she used her magic to lift herself off the floor.

“DAMN YOU YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD HAG! I WON’T LET YOU KILL THE QUEEN AND BLAME IT ON ME!” Catra screamed back, her body literally quivering with rage as she ferociously glared at Shadow Weaver, the witch’s blood dripping off her claws.

“How DARE this pathetic little animal hurt me! I was obviously too soft on her growing up! It’s time to put this beast out of its misery!” Shadow Weaver thought angrily.

The Horde Soldier and the rogue sorceress had reached the point of no return. Any trace of affection or loyalty that existed between them was long gone. They would both be aiming to kill now.

The shadows around the woman once known as Light Spinner rapidly grew as Catra took out her knife and quickly coated it with the poison that Shadow Weaver had given her to use on Angella. Both of them glaring hatefully at each other as they prepared to make their move. 

The moment was tense with anticipation. The next attack could easily result in either of their deaths. Both of them were about to launch their attacks, when She-Ra, Bow, and Glimmer ran into the room.

*****

After a long exhausting search, Adora and her friends finally found the Sword of Protection. Adora immediately transformed into She-Ra and told Bow and Glimmer that they had to find the queen, assuming (just like almost everybody else) that the intruder was there to kill Angella. 

When they finally caught up with Angella they arrived at a strange scene. Angella, Castaspella, and half a dozen of the royal guard were all unconscious on the floor but none of the them appeared wounded. Standing in the midst of it all were Shadow Weaver and Catra, obviously squaring off for a fight. Both of them looking at the three new arrivals with expressions of relief.

“Adora help me! Catra’s here to kill the queen!” Shadow Weaver told the blonde. The experienced manipulator reacting faster than Catra to Adora’s arrival.

“NO I’M NOT! Shadow Weaver messed with my head the way that she tried to mess with yours after Princess Prom so that I would kill the queen! But if Shadow Weaver wants Angella dead then I want her alive!” Catra furiously shouted back.

Bow and Glimmer went to check on the queen while the Princess of Power stared indecisively at the two most important figures from her childhood. Catra and Shadow Weaver had been Adora’s main sources of affection and support growing up, and both of them had hurt and manipulated her since Adora had defected to the Rebellion. 

But in her heart of hearts Adora still wished (no matter how unrealistic she knew it was) that the closest thing she had had to a family growing up could all love each other. Nevertheless, she was being forced to choose who to believe (and who to side with) Catra or Shadow Weaver?

As Adora tried to make up her mind, Shadow Weaver and Catra continued to fight. Catra had the advantage in terms of speed and agility, and she also knew how Shadow Weaver fought, while Shadow Weaver’s magic gave her so many more options of attack and defense.  
But after all she had been through today, the catgirl was rapidly tiring, whereas the magic parasite’s reserves of power were running dangerously low again.

“Please Adora don’t side with Shadow Weaver…for once in your life choose me” Catra silently begged her childhood friend. 

But Shadow Weaver seemed to be thinking the same thing. Because she turned to Adora and called out “please child I’m so weak…help me before Catra kills me.”

Unfortunately for Shadow Weaver, that moment of distraction was all Catra needed. As the sorceress momentarily turned her attention to Adora, Catra pounced on Shadow Weaver and knocked her to the floor. Raising her knife high for a killing blow, only to have the weapon knocked out of her hand by the flat side of She-Ra’s sword.

“NO!” Catra cried in fury and frustration as Shadow Weaver scrambled away.

Adora was on Catra before the agile catgirl could move away. Holding both the furry teenager’s wrists in one massive fist as Catra frantically struggled. But in a contest of pure strength Catra was no match for She-Ra. 

“DAMN YOU ADORA! YOU KNOW THAT HAG IS A LIAR! WHY COULDN’T YOU TAKE MY SIDE INSTEAD OF HERS JUST THIS ONCE!” Catra screamed. Tears of pain and rage running down her cheeks as she tried to get away and go after Shadow Weaver again.

“I’m sorry Catra I couldn’t let you just kill her” Adora softly apologized.

At this point, Bow and Glimmer had already double checked to make sure that Angella, Castaspella, and the guards were alright. Walking over to where their friend was struggling with the enraged Catra. As usual, Bow was the most prepared of the three. Taking some rope out of a pocket and tying Catra’s hands and feet together.

“After what you just tried to do to my mom your lucky that it’s not tied around your neck” Glimmer said angrily as Bow finished.

Once she was bound, all the fight seemed to go out of Catra. Knowing that Shadow Weaver had won again. That Adora had sided with the woman that made Catra’s childhood a living hell again. That She-Ra denied Catra her victory again. And that once again Catra was powerless, despised, and alone.

In this moment of despair, if Catra could have pushed a button to blow up the palace and take all these people who had hurt her with her straight to hell, she wouldn’t have hesitated to push it.

Shadow Weaver silently watched as She-Ra and her friends subdued Catra. Her devious mind already figuring out how to work these new variables into her plan. Quietly gliding over to She-Ra and Princess Glimmer and then patting them on the back.

“Thank you girls for being so delightfully GULLIBLE.”

As Shadow Weaver finished speaking she started to rapidly drain away Glimmer and She-Ra’s magic. Both teens screaming in agony as their power was painfully pulled out of them. The archer tried to attack Shadow Weaver to defend his friends, but before he could fire an arrow at her, a wave of dark magic pushed Bow back (and then painfully pinned him up against a wall).

Drained of her sword’s magic, She-Ra couldn’t sustain herself, transforming back into regular Adora as she collapsed to the floor. Glimmer (who had already endured a milder form of this at Shadow Weaver’s hands) resisted for a moment as she glared hatefully at the magical parasite. Struggling to stay on her feet as she tried to teleport away, only to realize that she had no magic left.

“You really are going to kill my mom aren’t you” Glimmer whispered as she stared at Shadow Weaver. Finally realizing the full gravity of her mistake, and the kind of monster that she had trusted.

“Oh yes…but don’t worry you won’t remember any of it…instead I will leave you and Adora with a lovely memory of how I courageously slayed the monster Catra after she killed your mother in cold blood” Shadow Weaver replied in syrupy sweet tones. 

Then Shadow Weaver casually reached out and pushed Glimmer over. The princess was so weak after being drained by Shadow Weaver that she couldn’t resist. Groaning as she fell on her ass.

“You won’t get away with this!” Bow protested, Shadow Weaver’s magic still pinning him to a wall.

Shadow Weaver cackled in response. With the magic of She-Ra (and a powerful princess) coursing through her she felt invincible. The dark sorceress was certainly more powerful than ever before. Feeling secure enough to be honest for once.

“Unfortunately for you boy you are a hindrance to my plans…not only are you too close to Glimmer and Adora but your too smart for your own good…but there’s something I need to take care of first.”

After she finished addressing Bow, Shadow Weaver turned to Catra. Looming over the teenager like a grim specter of death. Unable to resist tormenting Catra one last time.

“You should have known it would always end this way Catra…helpless at my feet, friendless, and alone…it would be sad if it were not so pathetic.”

As the evil sorceress gloated over the bound and helpless teenager, the room darkened around them. Every shadow in the hallway seemed to twist and grow in size, turning monstrous. The monstrosities reaching for Catra as the helpless teenage girl tried to flinch away from their foul touch.

Then an energy blast hit Shadow Weaver in the stomach. Knocking the magical parasite into a wall with an audible thud. The room returning to normal as the sorceress slid to the floor.

Catra turned her head to look in the direction the blast had come from. Staring up at a massive warrior clad in thick black armor that covered every inch of her body. A laser cannon (mounted on what appeared to be some sort of mechanical tail) still alight with power pointed in the general area of Catra and Shadow Weaver.

“Who are you?” Catra asked, the tiniest trace of worry (and perhaps even fear) in her voice.

“Oh right the helmet” the armored warrior said in an artificially deep voice.

Catra’s savior awkwardly pulled off her helmet, revealing the familiar features of Scorpia.

“Hey Catra” the scorpion-woman said as she looked at her friend. Happy to see the catgirl alive. Overjoyed to realize that she had not accidentally sent the girl she loved to her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one Chapter left.
> 
> Scorpia and Catra's Choices


	7. Scorpia and Catra's Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This Chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence.   
Viewer discretion advised.

Catra stared at Scorpia in confusion and disbelief as the larger woman released the teenager from her bonds and helped her to her feet.

The bitter and cynical young woman had never expected to be rescued. The only one that Catra had ever truly trusted was Adora, and Shadow Weaver’s star pupil had abandoned Catra and the Horde the first time she had gotten a real glimpse of the outside world. Since then Catra had not be able to trust anyone like that again.

Despite all the affection Scorpia had shown her, all the things the princess had done for her, and all times that Scorpia had gone out on a limb for her, part of Catra had never been able to truly accept it.

“Why are you here?” Catra asked warily.

“I’m here to rescue you of course” Scorpia answered as though it were the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

“But but why? I tried to hurt you and Entrapta! I was going to turn on that damn machine! Why would you still want to rescue me?” Catra demanded to know, wondering if this was some sort of new test or torment, trying to figure out the trick.

Scorpia looked straight at Catra as she worked up the nerve to answer. This required a different type of courage than the kind that Scorpia used to fight powerful princesses or giant monsters. The kind of courage that had deserted Scorpia over and over again when she tried to discuss her feelings with the smaller woman.

But there would never be a better time or place than here and now.

So Scorpia looked straight into Catra’s beautiful mismatched eyes. Hoping that her cynical friend could see the sincerity in Scorpia’s own gaze. And told Catra the simple and honest truth.

“Because I love you Wildcat.”

Catra’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she stared at Scorpia in shock. The confession of love seemed to bypass all the mental defenses that Catra had built up over a lifetime of abuse and degradation. She wasn’t sure how to process it (this sort of thing didn’t happen to people like her).

Scorpia had an uncharacteristically intense expression on her face as she leaned down. Gently grasping Catra by the shoulders as the scorpion-woman pursed her lips.

“Is she going to kiss me? Do I want her to kiss me?” Catra thought.

Then Scorpia’s expression changed as she saw something behind Catra. A look of worry on her face as she shouted, “GET DOWN!” and shoved Catra aside (the catgirl tumbling to the floor).

While Scorpia and Catra had been distracted, Shadow Weaver had risen to her feet. Her magic had protected the sorceress from the worst of the blast, and the Horde soldiers tender moment had given the magical parasite the time to charge up another attack. Unleashing a massive barrage of magical lightning at Catra’s back.

If Scorpia had not shoved Catra out of the way the malignant magic would have killed the catgirl instantly. Instead Scorpia took a direct hit, the purple lightning shorting out her power armor’s electrical systems and knocking the princess backwards over a dozen feet. Scorpia landing in a smoking heap.

“NO!” Catra screamed as she glared at Shadow Weaver in absolute fury.

The enraged feline fighter grabbed the closest weapon from her position on the floor. Awkwardly holding the heavy Sword of Protection in her hands. Rage and adrenaline giving her the strength to easily hold up the massive sword as she leapt to her feet and charged Shadow Weaver.

“You are not She-Ra or even a swordsman Catra…you cannot hurt me with that” Shadow Weaver gloated as Catra ran towards her.

Then the evil sorceress tried to blast the Sword of Protection out of Catra’s hands with another barrage of lightning. 

But She-Ra’s weapon lived up to its name. Reabsorbing the magic Shadow Weaver had stolen from She-Ra before the lightning could even touch Catra. The runestone in the sword glowing with power as Catra raised the blade for a mighty swing.

The last thing emotion Shadow Weaver experienced before the sword sliced through her neck was surprise. 

The dark sorceress had never imagined that Catra could actually kill her. The very last thing Shadow Weaver saw, as her head fell from her shoulders and tumbled towards the floor, was the sorceress’s own headless body falling at Catra’s feet.

Catra dropped the sword as she stared at Shadow Weaver’s corpse in disbelief. 

Shadow Weaver had been the most important figure in Catra’s life for as long as she could remember. Throughout Catra’s childhood she had been trying to please and appease the sorceress, but nothing she did ever seemed good enough for her tormentor. Even her relationship with Adora had been shaped (and to a certain extent twisted) by Shadow Weaver’s influence.

Now that malevolent force that had loomed over Catra her whole life was gone.

Catra wasn’t certain how long she stared at Shadow Weaver’s corpse. But eventually she heard a groan coming from where Scorpia had fallen. Making her rush to the bigger woman’s side.

The Ultimate Protection armor had saved Scorpia’s life (without it, Shadow Weaver’s powerful attack would have gone through her body like a hot knife through butter), but it had been wrecked in the process. The power armor’s circuitry was fried and the armor plating (where the lightning had struck) had been blasted apart. Even with the UP armor, Scorpia would still have suffered grievous injury if not for her own exoskeleton.

Catra helped the bigger woman into a sitting position. Then (acting more on instinct than conscious thought) the catgirl grabbed Scorpia as she leaned down and pulled the princess into a passionate kiss. At first Scorpia was too shocked to respond, but after she got over her surprise, she began eagerly kissing Catra back.

At this point, Bow, Glimmer, and Adora had all begun to recover from their defeat at Shadow Weaver’s hands (Bow had been released from the magic pinning him in place while Glimmer and Adora had felt their strength returning, the moment the magical parasite had died). Meaning that that all three had a clear view of what Scorpia and Catra were doing. Staring in amazement as the two Horde girls passionately made out near Shadow Weaver’s (still warm) corpse.

“CATRA! What’re you doing?” Adora exclaimed.

The familiar voice got Catra’s attention. The former Force Commander gently pulling away from Scorpia as she turned to stare at Adora. Catra’s ears flat against her head as her tail lashing angrily. Fangs bared as she fiercely replied, “whatever I want…you and Shadow Weaver can’t control me anymore because I beat you both!”

Adora stared at Catra in confusion as the teenager continued to emotionally unload on her.

“I don’t care WHAT you or Shadow Weaver wanted! I’m not killing the Queen or apologizing for what I just did to that hag!”

Adora almost said that she never wanted Catra to kill the queen. But then she noticed the angry and desperate look in Catra’s eyes and the pleading expression on Scorpia’s face. Thinking of all the many times that Shadow Weaver had praised Adora while putting down Catra. The way that Catra kept coming in second place (or worse) to Adora during their childhood, and how Shadow Weaver always belittled the feline girl for it. So for once, the headstrong Adora thought carefully before speaking.

Telling her old childhood friend “your right Catra…you beat us.”

Catra gave Adora the kind of sincerely happy smile that the blonde hadn’t seen from the other girl in years. The feline warrior feeling as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders. And Adora knew that Catra had really needed to hear that (to finally have Adora acknowledge that Catra had come in first place for once).

As Catra began to turn away Adora shouted “WAIT! Catra you don’t have to go back to the Horde! You can stay here with me!”

Adora was thinking fast as she added “not as a prisoner or my sidekick…but as the hero who saved the queen and slayed Shadow Weaver when no one else could.”

Catra paused for a moment, and Scorpia thought “of course she would pick Adora…Catra grew up with her…how can I compete with that?”

But Catra was thinking something quite different as she replied “back when we were growing up in the Horde I would have done anything for you Adora…even after you left I lied to protect you…hell I led a mission to rescue you! But you chose the Rebellion and your new friends over me! And even after everything she did to hurt both of us you chose SHADOW WEAVER over me!”

Catra stopped speaking for a moment as she walked over to Scorpia. Staring straight at Adora as she put her hand on the scorpion-princess’s shoulder (and wrapped her tail around Scorpia’s waist). Continuing her speech in a calmer tone of voice.

“But Scorpia chose me…she invaded Brightmoon and stood up to Shadow Weaver for me…without her I would be dead right now.”

Catra didn’t say who she chose, but she didn’t have to. Because as she gently kissed Scorpia again and helped her stand up, it was obvious to everybody listening that she had picked the one that helped her vanquish Shadow Weaver. The one that had been willing to go into the heart of enemy territory alone, put everything on the line, and do whatever it took to save Catra.

But this emotional moment was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. As Tina violently broke through a nearby wall. The large war machine coming to a stop just a few feet away from Princess Glimmer (who had gotten onto her hands and knees because she was still too weak to stand).

Then a hatch opened up on the roof of the vehicle and Princess Entrapta popped out.

“Hello, Glimmer I’m the getaway driver” Entrapta said cheerfully as she used her hair to get down from the vehicle. Seemingly oblivious to the destruction around her. Continuing to talk nonstop as she moved to check on Catra and Scorpia.

“Ah Catra I’m glad that-“but the tech princess’s words were cut off as the catgirl rushed to her side. Enveloping Entrapta in a fierce embrace. Then mumbling something so softly into the mad scientist’s hair that Entrapta couldn’t hear it clearly (although it sounded a lot like “I’m sorry”).

Then Catra abruptly ended the embrace and pulled away. But there was something odd about her face. Something that Entrapta had seen other people do but never Catra before now.

“Catra are you crying?” Entrapta asked in amazement as she saw her friend tearing up.

“Of of course not…its just all this stupid dust and smoke making my eyes water” Catra replied. It was an obvious lie, but Catra seemed to be trying to fool herself as much as anybody else listening.

Eager to change the subject Catra asked Entrapta to help Scorpia get out of her wrecked armor. As Entrapta and Catra helped Scorpia take off the UP armor and get into Tina, they all but ignored Adora, Glimmer, and Bow. Of course, as her strength returned Princess Glimmer noticed more and more how much Scorpia and Entrapta had wrecked her palace (becoming angrier and angrier as she did so).

“Adora we can’t just let them go after they invaded Brightmoon and wrecked the palace!” Glimmer told her friend as Adora and Bow helped the princess stand up.

“You can barely stand and I’m too weak to transform into She-Ra…plus those three just took down Huntara, Shadow Weaver, and most of the palace guards…I don’t think we could stop them even if we tried” Adora replied. But the truth was a little more complicated. Because Adora didn’t want to even try, she was sick to death of having to fight Catra.

“Of course you wouldn’t stand a chance because were awesome” Catra (who had been paying more attention to Bow, Adora, and Glimmer than she let on) loudly said. Turning to give the three a toothy grin as she did so. Then moving towards Shadow Weaver’s corpse.

To everyone’s surprise, she gently picked up her childhood tormentor’s head. Carefully taking off the mask (which was still somehow attached) and then staring into Shadow Weaver’s hideous features. The face that the sorceress had kept hidden for most of the last twenty years, the face that Shadow Weaver had punished Catra just for catching a glimpse of as a child.

But…as Catra held the head in one hand and the mask in the other, she realized that she would always consider the mask Shadow Weaver’s true face. It was the mask that young Catra had dreaded seeing when she broke the rules, failed, or simply cried or showed weakness in some other way. It was the image of the mask that had haunted her nightmares for most of Catra’s life.

“CATCH!” Catra shouted as she threw the head at Adora. The blonde catching the object reflexively and then almost dropping it as she realized what she was holding (Bow and Glimmer making sounds of disgust as Adora held up her grisly gift).

Catra leapt onto Tina just as Scorpia and Entrapta were getting inside the vehicle. Holding the mask possessively as she stared down at the Best Friend Squad. Calling out to Adora “I think it only fair that the MOMMY’S GIRL has to take care of the funeral arrangements.”

Then Catra disappeared into the tank and the vehicle began to drive away the way that it had come.

Adora closed Shadow Weaver’s eyes as she stared at her mentor’s face. The Princess of Power hadn’t consciously chosen Shadow Weaver, she had just acted instinctively when she saw Catra was about to kill the sorceress (she would have done the same if Shadow Weaver was about to kill Catra). Because even though she now knew that Shadow Weaver had probably never really loved her, and Catra hated her, Adora hadn’t been able to make herself stop caring about them.

Now Shadow Weaver was dead, and Catra was probably lost to her forever too.

Adora quietly wept as she clutched Shadow Weaver’s head to her chest. Completely oblivious to Glimmer and Bow’s attempts to comfort her. Knowing that the little family she, Shadow Weaver, and Catra had formed (which as dysfunctional as it was, Adora had still treasured for most of her life) was truly and utterly gone, (and feeling as though it was somehow all her fault).

*****

Catra had assumed that they would simply go back to the Fright Zone once Tina left Brightmoon territory. Where she could resume her position as Hordak’s Second-in-Command. Therefore finding out that Hordak had never actually restored the catgirl’s rank was a nasty shock.

“What do you mean that I’m not Force Commander anymore!” Catra exclaimed angrily, then hissed as she accidentally hit her head on the roof of the tank.

“I think Hordak just wanted someone else to blame after the portal machine disaster…he even ordered me not to rescue you so I’m probably not welcome back in the Fright Zone either” Scorpia explained.

Catra was silent for a moment as she thought about what her friend had just said. Then she swore “fuck Hordak and fuck the Horde!…you had the right idea last week…lets go back to the Crimson Waste and build our own empire.”

“I’m going back to the Fright Zone” Entrapta told her two friends. Sounding unusually serious as she made her confession.

“But Entrapta why? You know what the Horde is really like now!” Scorpia urgently asked.

“I can fix it…there’s no need for all the wasteful and counterproductive cruelty in the Horde…I can show Hordak and the others better more efficient ways of doing things” Entrapta insisted.

“Hordak won’t let you” Catra coldly replied.

“Hordak’s a scientist too…I am sure that once I explain my analysis he will understand why the Horde needs to change” Entrapta confidently stated.

Catra was (unpleasantly) reminded of herself as she stared at Entrapta. Thinking of all the many times in the past that she had tried to earn Shadow Weaver’s love and respect. Letting the hag use and manipulate her, until eventually the sorceress had discarded her and abandoned the Horde itself.

The former Horde Commander knew that she could probably manipulate the naïve princess into coming with them to the Crimson Wastes. Even if that didn’t work, between the two of them, Scorpia and herself could overpower Entrapta and force her to come with them.

“But that’s exactly what Shadow Weaver would have done…and I’m so tired of the bullshit” Catra thought with a sigh.

“If we can’t change your mind…take this” Catra told the tech princess as she handed Entrapta Shadow Weaver’s mask.

Entrapta looked at the mask dubiously. Wondering why Catra had given it to her. Examining it more closely as she asked “why? There doesn’t appear to be any tech in it.”

“Because Hordak is all about revenge and retaliation and I’m sure that after Shadow Weaver led an invasion of princesses into the Fright Zone he wanted that old hag dead almost as much as I did…give the mask to Hordak when you explain that you were part of an attack on Brightmoon where Shadow Weaver was assassinated and it should put you back in his good graces” Catra explained.

“Are you sure about this Catra?” Scorpia asked doubtfully. Because as much as the scorpion-woman wanted Catra to join her in the Crimson Wastes, she didn’t want Catra to do anything she would immediately regret either.

“I don’t need Shadow Weaver’s OR Hordak’s approval anymore…I’m through wasting my life trying to earn the respect and affection of arrogant assholes” Catra swore.

“I will miss you though Entrapta…without you and Scorpia I would be dead twice over…I’ve never had a real family but if I could pick one I would pick you guys” Catra confessed. Surprised when Entrapta stepped forward to embrace her (wrapping her arms and hair around the catgirl).

A moment later, Scorpia moved to hug both her friends. Catra making a pleasant rumbling sound in response to the group hug. Shadow Weaver had done a pretty good job of beating the instinctive reaction out of her, but for the first time in as long as Catra could remember, she felt happy (and safe) enough to purr.

*****

Even though it had been designed to travel underground, Tina could travel even faster above ground. So it took less than a day for the vehicle to reach the Crimson Wastes. Stopping just outside Mara’s spaceship.

The goodbyes were cut short when Scorpia innocently asked what had happened to New Kyle after they tied her up and left her in Entrapta’s storage closet (back in the Fright Zone). Princess Entrapta had instantly gotten a worried look on her face and rushed off. Muttering to herself about things like water and food deprivation as she got into the war machine and drove off.

“Do you think New Kyle will be okay?” Scorpia asked as Tina headed back to the Fright Zone at top speed.

“…I’m sure she’s fine” Catra said unconvincingly.

Scorpia silently brooded for a moment. Tempted to just keep her thoughts and fears to herself. But the princess was trying to be a more assertive person, so she said what was on her mind.

“Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Adora after you killed Shadow Weaver?”

“Yes…no…its complicated…back when we were kids Adora was my everything…the person I cared about the most and the only person who seemed to give a damn about me…I loved her and I thought she loved me too…but I was obviously wrong” Catra confessed, looking sad as she said that Adora had never really loved her.

Scorpia couldn’t help feeling hurt as Catra admitted that she had loved Adora. Something Catra picked up on. 

“Hey…I may have loved her…but I’m here with you Scorpia…I chose YOU” Catra told her friend as she reached up to put a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder.

Scorpia responded by reaching down and embracing Catra. Lifting the much smaller girl into the air and hugging her close as she passionately kissed her feline friend. Catra seemed shocked at first, but after a moment she began kissing Scorpia back. Wrapping her arms, legs, and tail around the bigger woman like she never wanted to let go.

Catra might never completely get over her childhood trauma or her relationship with Adora. Scorpia might always have trouble standing up for herself and admitting what she really wanted. But for this moment, as the two friends passionately embraced and tried to put their troubles behind them, finally free after a lifetime of being controlled, alone in the wilderness yet united with each other, everything seemed perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this story originally had a Catadora ending, where She-Ra (during the Adora's Choice Chapter) chose to side with Catra instead of Shadow Weaver. Leaving Scorpia heartbroken when Catra ended up together with Adora, despite the fact that the scorpion princess risked everything to rescue Catra.
> 
> But that ending felt a bit too cliché.  
And honestly as I wrote and edited the story, a Catra/Scorpia ending felt more and more natural.
> 
> Besides, I wanted Scorpia to have a happy ending for once.
> 
> This was the last full chapter of SCORPIA'S CHOICE but there's still an epilogue that I have already started writing. I also intend to write and post a few outtakes that occur during or after the events of the main story.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Scorpia begin to settle in at their desert home, while Adora tries to adjust to the new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a fan parody. She-Ra and the Princesses of Power is owned by Noelle Stevenson and DreamWorks and Licensed by Netflix. Please support the official release.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.  
Viewer discretion advised.

It had been almost a month since Shadow Weaver tried to assassinate Queen Angella and died at Catra’s hands. Adora hadn’t seen or heard from Catra during that time, and the Horde itself had been unusually quiet. But it seemed a new threat had now emerged.

A large well-organized group of raiders was striking out from the Crimson Wastes and raiding nearby kingdoms. They called themselves the Scorpion-Cats, and they would raid villages and towns near the desert, steal everything that wasn’t bolted down, and retreat back home.

Queen Angella and the Best Friend Squad were currently interviewing a man who had witnessed one of these attacks, in the Brightmoon throne room. Although the man hadn’t heard the leaders of the raiders referred to by name, Adora was getting a pretty good idea of who was behind the attacks.

“…John was always a hothead and took a swing at one of the raiders and after he knocked that scaly bitch out cold the others reached for their weapons and I thought we were all goners…but the big scorpion girl calmed things down and nobody else got hurt” the villager said as he finished his long-winded rambling explanation.

“That sounds like Scorpia to me” Princess Glimmer told Adora triumphantly.

“We don’t know its them” Adora protested weakly.

“Please continue sir” the Queen told the man as she sent a warning glance at Glimmer and her daughter’s friends (maintaining a regal demeanor despite their immature behavior).

The villager scratched himself as he thought about what else to tell the queen. Feeling nervous and out of place in the luxurious palace. Finally telling Angella “Yeah the scorpion-girl kept the other raiders from killing us but I’m not sure she was really in charge.”

“Who appeared to be in charge then?” the Queen asked (although she already had a strong suspicion).

“The one who seemed to be calling the shots was a catgirl…she was pretty damn fierce for such a little thing…but the scorpion-chick kissed her to calm her down” the man replied.

“Come on Adora that’s definitely Catra and the name Scorpion-Cats is a dead giveaway too” Glimmer whispered to the blonde.

“Thank you sir for bringing this vital intelligence to us…is there anything else you can think of that might be important?” Angella asked the witness, doing an admirable of acting composed and regal despite how much her daughter’s behavior annoyed her.

“All they stole was our booze” the man admitted with a shrug.

“What do you mean?” Angella asked, confused as to why the Scorpion-Cats would just steal alcohol, especially when they had always stolen everything that they could carry off in all their previous raids.

“We got the best damn vineyards and wine makers in the region…and they carted off as many barrels as they could carry when they left” the villager boasted.

Queen Angella, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora all had the same thought.  
“Why would Scorpia and Catra steal that much wine?”

*****

Once Catra and Scorpia returned to the Crimson Wastes they were able to quickly reestablish their dominance over their gang (which they renamed the Scorpion-Cats). Under Catra’s leadership their group was able to drive off, absorb, or simply wipe out every other gang in the Crimson Wastes in a matter of weeks. Effectively giving the ex-Horde soldiers control of the entire region.

But as soon as that happened, Catra and Scorpia realized the truth. As small as the population of their new empire was, it still had barely enough food and other resources to fulfill the needs of its inhabitants. Therefore it was obvious (to someone raised by the Horde) what they should do. Take what they needed from the richer kingdoms surrounding the Crimson Wastes.

So far their strategy was working wonderfully. Most of Catra’s followers had never eaten so well, and food wasn’t the only booty they had taken on the raids. Members of the Scorpion-Cats now had things like fine weaponry, gold jewelry, new armor, nice clothes, and even valuables such as paintings and stainless-steel silverware. 

The Scorpion-Cats felt prosperous and strong. They had never had leaders as popular as Catra and Scorpia. If the inhabitants of the Crimson Wastes had had to elect their leaders now, the two former Force Captains would have won in a landslide.

Catra was throwing her second party ever to celebrate their recent successes. Mara’s old spaceship was alive with the sounds of merriment as the Scorpion-Cats played music, danced, consumed fruits, meats, and other foods they had taken from the neighboring kingdoms, and drank copious amounts of alcohol. At the center of it all were Scorpia and Catra, the feline warrior making numerous toasts as her beaming girlfriend stood by her side.

“And to Scorpia!…the best, tallest, and prettiest scorpion we got!” Catra said triumphantly before drinking her glass of wine in one gulp (everyone within hearing distance following their leader’s example and taking a drink too).

The catgirl swayed on her feet after finishing her wine. She wasn’t used to drinking like this. The tension and worry (that a childhood of growing up under the Horde and Shadow Weaver had given her) which never seemed to completely leave Catra, was gone right now. The world seemed to move in a pleasant haze, and the normally somewhat paranoid Catra felt game for anything at the moment.

“Hey boss let’s have an orgy!” a goat-woman (whose name Catra couldn’t recall right now) eagerly suggested.

“What’s an orgy?” Catra drunkenly asked (Scorpia too busy talking to somebody else about one of her adventures with Catra to really follow the conversation).

“The best kind of party ever!” the woman enthusiastically replied.

Catra liked the sound of that. So she shouted to get everyone’s attention.  
“HEY! WERE HAVING AN ORGY GUYS!”

A few people looked at their leader in apprehension or alarm. But most of the partygoers were drunk enough at this point to see nothing out of the ordinary or wrong with their leader’s order. So Catra watched in confusion as the people around her took off their clothes and began to have sex right in front of her.

Scorpia wasn’t as drunk as Catra, but she was still far from sober. Moreover, the idea of HER Wildcat getting naked with somebody else got the normally sweet Scorpia all fired up. The big woman practically tearing off her clothes in her haste to get naked.

“Scorpia?” Catra said uncertainly as her nude girlfriend stomped over to the catgirl.

Catra cried out in surprise as the normally sweet and caring to a fault Scorpia, used her claws to literally cut off Catra’s clothes (although even in her drunken state Scorpia was careful not to cut her friend). Effortlessly picking Catra up and carrying her to a nearby table of food. 

Scorpia knocked the food to the floor with one swipe of her claw and then gently laid Catra down on the table.

“Scorpia what’re you doing I OOOHH…you you Ahh” Catra tried to demand answers from Scorpia, but the catgirl’s words turned into incoherent moans and groans as her lover began to kiss and caress her way down Catra’s body.

Over a dozen people watched as Scorpia made love to Catra on the dining table right in front of them. Staking her claim in the most obvious and public way possible. Telling everybody that Catra was hers.

The feline female urged her lover on with needy cries and breathy moans. Completely oblivious to the show that she and Scorpia were putting on for their gang. Perhaps it was the thrill of victory, the novelty of a sexually aggressive Scorpia, or the large amount of alcohol coursing through her body, but whatever the reason, to the leader of the Scorpion-Cats, this felt like the BEST way to celebrate.

*****

Adora eventually admitted that Catra and Scorpia were obviously leading the Scorpion-Cats. Which meant that She-Ra had to confront them, to get the former Force Captains to stop raiding Rebellion territory. Fortunately finding them wasn’t much of a problem.

Adora correctly guessed that Catra and her people were still operating out of Mara’s old spaceship. Moreover, with her Aunt’s help, Princess Glimmer was able to teleport herself, Adora, and Bow most of the way there (so that they didn’t have to wander through the Crimson Wastes again). All three of them were ready for combat when they finally arrived at the ship (determined not to go down as easily as they had the last time they fought Catra’s gang).

But they encountered no resistance as they approached the raiders base.

The three were on edge as they entered the spaceship. Expecting an attack any moment. But what the teenagers actually saw as they made their way to the bridge shocked them more than any attack would have.

Dozens of people were having sex throughout the ship. Men and women were fucking on the floor, up against walls, on tables, and one adventurous couple were somehow managing copulate as they hung from the ceiling. Most of the fornicators were in groups of two, but Adora, Bow, and Glimmer saw a few threesomes going on as well.

Most of the Scorpion-Cats were too preoccupied by what they were doing to really notice the Best Friend Squad. But one amorous deer-woman who saw the trio invited them to join her and her girlfriend. Adora looked intrigued but Bow and Glimmer appeared shocked (and dragged Adora away with them).

They eventually found Catra and Scorpia on the bridge. The scorpion-woman seated in the captain’s chair as Catra kissed, nibbled, and caressed the bigger female. Watching as the catgirl gave Scorpia a long lingering kiss, and then bit the white-haired woman on the neck just hard enough to leave a mark (although judging by sounds Scorpia made she still enjoyed it). 

Adora seemed transfixed as Catra cupped and caressed Scorpia’s large breasts (which were usually hidden by her armor) as the princess moaned her lover’s name. Leaning her head down to lick Scorpia’s nipples as the bigger woman squirmed in her chair.

Then Catra grabbed a stun baton off the floor, and for a moment the watching teens thought that the former Horde Commander was going to attack the unsuspecting Scorpia. But Catra used the device for a purpose that the weapon designers had never intended, although Scorpia’s breathy gasps and groans indicated that she approved (and Catra was hardly the first horny Horde soldier to discover that the stun baton’s handle would vibrate if you turned it to the right setting).

“How could any girl enjoy THAT! Its its so BIG” Glimmer exclaimed in disbelief as she watched Catra use the device on Scorpia.

“Well actually Glimmer your aunt- “Bow started to say only to get interrupted by the Princess of Brightmoon.

“DAMN IT BOW I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE TIME YOU CAUGHT MY AUNT PLAYING WITH HER WAND!”

Despite all the noise that Glimmer was making, Scorpia and Catra were still completely focused on each other.

Armed with her new ‘weapon’ Catra continued to pleasure her girlfriend. Scorpia eventually reaching her peak with a loud cry. Then collapsing into an exhausted heap in the captain’s chair.

At that point, Catra stood up and turned around to face the three Brightmoon teens.

Catra’s body was completely bare (even the headpiece she almost never took off was gone), every subtle curve of her fit slender form evident as she stood before them naked and unashamed. Without a sign of the anger and bitterness that she had shown the last time Adora saw her. Catra’s drunken state lowering her inhibitions enough that she could say and do things that she never could while sober.

“Hey Adora” Catra practically purred as she made a come-hither gesture.

Adora blushed, but still stepped forward to join Catra.

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that you have enjoyed the story.
> 
> This entire tale was a bit of an experiment for me.  
Each chapter focused on a specific character and an important choice that they made (except the last one, but I was trying to make it about BOTH Catra and Scorpia).
> 
> I plan on posting outtakes for Scorpia's Choice, short scenes that take place during and after the events of Scorpia's Choice, and am I already writing the first one (Nightmares).
> 
> I may write a sequel someday, circumstances willing.


End file.
